Le secret de Hao
by Blackfan
Summary: Hao a un profond secret qu'il est le seul a connaître. Voulez vous le connaître vous aussi?ps: venez et reviewez svp!
1. chapitre un: la dissolution du groupe

_**Shaman King **_

_**Le secret de Hao.**_

Chapitre un : la dissolution du groupe.

Shaman fight, 2001. Hao se leva sans un bruit et s'approcha de la porte. La nuit régnerait encore à l'extérieur pour plusieurs heures et tous dormaient, sauf lui. Lorsqu'il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte fermant la chambre que Magna et Nichrom avait mis à sa disposition, il sentit qu'on tirait sur son manteau.

-Désolé Opacho, mais tu dois rester là. Je pars seul.

-Où allez vous, maître Hao ?

-Tu es réveillée aussi, Kanna ? Je dois rester seul un moment. Je reviendrais, ne vous inquiétez pas. Restez là avec les autres et ouvrez l'œil, d'accord ?

-Bien seigneur.

-Mais seigneur Hao....

-Allons Opacho ! Tu es vraiment tout petit !!!!!

Opacho sourit et retourna se coucher, près de Rakist. Hao actionna la poignée et sortit dans l'air frais de l'île où se déroulaient les phases finales du Shaman Fight. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le stade, vide à cette heure-ci, et mont jusqu'au plus haut des gradins. Le prochain match serait décisif pour que son plan puisse enfin s'accomplir. Mais son groupe était à présent décimé. Le contrôle semblait lui échapper peu à peu. Il ne restait plus de son groupuscule que Kanna, Opacho, Rakist et Nichrom. Son regard se voila un instant et il se frappa à la joue.

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un flash-back, se dit-t-il.

Mais on ne lutte pas contre les souvenirs, et il du accepter de se remémorer les évènements récents sans pouvoir y faire grand chose. Tout avait commencé trois jours plus tôt, alors qu'il avait ordonné à Tarvein, Zang-ching et Peyote d'attaquer le groupe de Yoh, son frère. Hao sourit à cette idée. De toutes ses réincarnations, celle-ci était bien la plus bizarre. Lui qui était toujours seul, il avait cette fois un frère et une bande avec lui.... Enfin, après tout pourquoi pas. Ca avait bien marché jusqu'à ce jour. Alors que Yoh et les autres s'enfuyaient, Bokuto ne Ryu restait sur place pour retenir ses complices. Mais le match allait mal tourner. Lorsque Tarvein relâcha Jinn, son fantôme et lui ordonna de tuer son ennemi, Ryu ne pu rien faire face à cette force que seul Tarvein pouvait contrôler. Son furyoku était en effet de loin le plus important du groupe. Il possédait 3 500 000 points. Plus de deux fois celui de Hao. Dans ce cas, pourquoi se trouvait il avec Hao, et non face à lui ? Tout simplement parce que Hao était le plus fort. Tarvein s'était avoué vaincu dans un match face à Hao et son Spirit of Fire où Hao l'avait facilement écrasé, grâce à son pouvoir et ses connaissances. Mais Tarvein restait redoutable, surtout lorsqu'il relâchait Jinn. Il pouvait alors souhaiter n'importe quoi, et ce trois fois par jour. Son fantôme s'attelait alors à cette tâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit accomplie, ce qui restait son plus grand point faible. Tarvein avait ce jour là souhaiter que son Jinn tue Ryu, et il s'en était fallu de peu pour que son rêve se réalise. Mais Tarvein n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait se passer. Yoh vint à l'aide de son compagnon en compagnie d'un de ces X-Laws stupides, Lyserg et son nouveau fantôme, l'ange Zelel. Lyserg avait alors vaincu Tarvein, ne parvenant pas encore à maîtriser son fantôme totalement, et le laissa dans un état proche de la mort. Puis Yoh se débarrassa de Peyote et de Zang-Ching qui venait de retrouver ses esprits. Mais le Jinn échappa alors à tout contrôle. Lorsque son maître est inanimé et que lui se trouve hors de son récepteur, il tue tout ceux qui se trouve à proximité, sans distinction de clan. Il commença par s'attaquer à Yoh et Lyserg. Il affronta Yoh qui tentait de protéger Ryu, quise trouvait en assez mauvais état, Mais Jin brisa son sabre récepteur, le Harusame et l'envoya s'empaler sur l'épée de Zelel. Puis ce fut le tour de Lyserg. Son fantôme fut vaincu en vitesse, à cause du manque de contrôle de son maître et le garçon se retrouva dans le coma, lui sauvant ainsi la vie. Ryu n'était déjà plus en état de répliquer et Jinn disparu, sans laisser de traces, laissant le champ de bataille et les cadavres de ceux qui furent ses ennemis d'un temps. Le hasard permit à Yoh, Lyserg et Ryu de survivre car le groupe des X-Laws apparu, cherchant leur membre parti s'entraîner seul avec son fantôme. Dans un excès de zèle, le jeune Marco appela son fantôme et acheva les trois membres du groupe de Hao, encore évanouis après l'attaque de Yoh. Ils récupérèrent ensuite les trois compagnons et les ramenèrent à leur base. Là, Maiden apparu et sauva Lyserg grâce à son pouvoir de guérison. Puis, à sa demande, elle sauva aussi Ryu, puis Yoh, mais non sans réticence. Lyserg grimpa alors les échelons chez les X-laws et devint le bras droit de Maiden, devant Marco, tandis que Yoh et Ryu retrouvaient leurs amis avec leur nouvelle puissance, dépassant chacun les 60 000 points de furyoku.

La deuxième perte du groupe se passa lors du shaman fight « intérieur ». Le match qui opposait Big Guy Bill, Blocken et Opacho (devenu remplaçant de cette équipe après la mort de Tarvein) dégénéra lorsque son « père », Mikihisa tomba inanimé. Il avait réussi à protéger les enfants d'une attaque de la part de Bill, mais pas sans conséquences. Blocken avait profité de son affaiblissement pour le frapper en traître, comme à son habitude et il avait fini assommé. Les enfants, acculés, n'avaient pu qu'activer le golem pour sauver leur vie. Sa puissance était telle que leurs trois ennemis ne survécurent que grâce aux blocks de Blocken, qui finirent tous désintégrés. Une seconde attaque tua Bill et Blocken en carbonisant leurs corps et Opacho préféra abandonner.

-Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, se dit Hao. Ce golem est vraiment puissant. Je devrais m'en occuper moi-même je pense.

Puis ce fut le tour des filles, Mathilda et Marie. Elles avaient du affronter les X-one et là aussi, Hao ne pouvait leur en vouloir d'avoir succomber. Le jeune Lyserg, grâce à sa nouvelle puissance, les avaient vaincu en un rien de temps. Puis il avait quitté l'arène, laissant derrière lui leurs corps ensanglantés. Mais il les avait épargnées. Ce n'était pas du goût de Marco, qui estima que Lyserg n'était pas assez fort mentalement. Il appela l'ange Michael et fit disparaître les corps de Marie et Mathilda. Mais Kanna s'échappa pendant ce temps et elle fut suaver par son abandon.

-Elle a été lâche au point de fuir en rampant. Mais ce Lyserg devient aussi de plus en plus impressionnant. Je pense que Maiden reste cependant plus puissante et dangeureuse.

En tout cas, de son groupe ne restait plus qu'Opacho, Kanna et Rakist. Mais il avait hâte que le jour se lève. Car demain serait le jour où se décideraient la final. Il ne restait que quatre équipes. La sienne l'équipe Hoshi, l'équipe de Maiden X-one, celle de Yoh, l'équipe Fumbari Onsen et celle de ce garçon qui le troublait tant par son attitude, l'équipe The Ren. Mais demain serait un autre jour. Le jour de la vérité car demain, la demi-finale serait prometteuse. Il se leva, s'étira et se frictionna les bras. Il faisait froid. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie et passa devant le tableau d'affichage des matchs. Il le regarda, sourit, et partit en riant doucement, car le tableau n'affichait rien d'autre que :

Fumbari Onsen Vs X-One.


	2. chapitre deux:Lyserg

Chapitre deux : Lyserg

Yoh se leva et s'étira longuement. Les trois derniers jours avaient été très durs pour lui et pour Ryu. Après tout, ils avaient failli mourir, et sans l'intervention de Iron Maiden... Il s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte du bâtiment. Depuis l'attaque que le groupe de Hao avait lancé contre eux, ils avaient investis un autre immeuble que Silva avait mis à leur disposition, et celui-ci leur convenait très bien. Il était plus vaste, mieux meublés et pouvaient tous les accueillirent sans problème. Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et se retrouva nez à nez avec Anna.

-Ahhhhhhh !!!!!

Yoh fit un bond de plusieurs mètres, rattrapé par Anna qui le gifla violemment. SSSSPAFFFFF !

-Aie! Pourquoi tu me frappes tout le temps ? demanda-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu vas réveiller tout le monde, si tu cries comme ça.

-Tout le monde dort encore ? Je croyais que j'étais le dernier à me lever comme d'habitude.

-Tu sais bien que depuis quelques jours, tu es le premier levé...

Yoh sembla réfléchir quelques instants et acquiesça.

-C'est vrai mais je n'ai pas l'habitude...Hé !hé !

-Et si tu me disais ce qui te préoccupe au point de t'empêcher de dormir ?

Il s'approcha du buffet et en sortit un bol et des céréales. Puis il prit le lait dans le frigo.

-Rien.

-Ne me mens pas, je le sais quand tu me cache la vérité. C'est à propos de ta défaite l'autre jour ?

-Non.

-Alors quoi ?

Horohoro choisi cet instant pour entrer dans la pièce, encore très endormi.

-'Jour tout les deux, articula-t-il difficilement.

-Salut Horo, dit Yoh.

-Horohoro barre toi, ordonna Anna. Aller ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on discute ?

-Ca fait plaisir au réveil !

Anna leva la main et s'apprêta à le frapper.

-Non c'est bon ! Je m'en vais !

Il se hâta jusqu'à la porte où il heurta Chocolove.

-N'entre pas, si tu veux pas mourir !

Anna lui jeta un bol à la figure qui se brisa sur la porte qui se refermait. Yoh éclata alors de rire.

-Là, c'est ta vrai nature ! Tu n'as pas rit depuis...

Anna ne termina pas sa phrase. Ils savaient tout le deux de quoi elle voulait parler et Yoh l'avait surpris le soir en revenant de chez les X-laws pleurant à chaudes larmes sur son lit. Il n'en parla pas et lui sourit.

-Ce qui me préoccupe...

-Oui ?

-En fait c'est Ren. Je me demande comment il va bien pouvoir faire pour affronter Hao.

-Ce garçon est stupide, je te l'accorde...

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, s'écria-t-il.

Une autre baffe le fit taire.

-Mais il est aussi très résistant et très fort. Il survivra, j'en suis sûre !

-J'espère.

-Ne pense plus à ça. Tu as un match important aujourd'hui ! N'oublie pas qui tu vas affronter. La sainte Maiden, Marco et...Lyserg. Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais je ne peux pas me battre contre Lyserg.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas plus me battre contre lui que contre Ren. Ils ont tout les deux suivi la mauvaise voix, Ren est maintenant devenu notre ami, mais Lyserg continu à s'égarer.

-En tout cas, tu devras cesser de penser à Ren si tu veux pouvoir te donner à fond dans ce match. N'oublie pas que ton furyoku à besoin de concentration pour se développer encore plus.

-Je sais.

Il se saisi du bol qu'il avait laissé et se dirigea vers le fauteuil. Il s'y laissa tomber, renversant du lait, et alluma la télé. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu la forme sombre de Ren se découper dans l'ombre de la porte.

-Je ne veux pas ! s'écria Lyserg.

-Allons Lyserg, ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête où il va t'en coûter! Dit Marco.

-Je ne peux pas....Pas contre Lui. Comprends moi Marco.

-Ca suffit sale gosse !!!!

-Calme toi Marco !

La voix, calme et maîtrisée, s'éleva de l'instrument de torture où était emprisonnée Iron Maiden.

-Je te comprends Lyserg. Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

-Oui, sainte Maiden. Je suis désolé.

Une larme perla sur sa joue.

-Ne pleure pas Lyserg !

-Mais Sainte Maiden...

-Arrête Marco. Lyserg est un gentil garçon qui ne veut pas se battre contre ses amis. C'est ce qui fait sa force. Sa gentillesse et sa droiture.

-Oui, je comprends. Pardonnez mon attitude.

-Bien, tu peux t'en aller Lyserg.

-Merci sainte Maiden.

Lyserg repoussa sa chaise et se leva, puis il quitta la pièce.

-Maiden, êtes vous vraiment sûre que...

-Oui Marco. Nous prendrons Larky avec nous, à sa place.

-Bien. Et qu'allez vous faire pour ce Yoh ?

-Il devra recevoir notre jugement et notre punition. Comme les autres. Tu peux partir, Marco.

-Bien, Maiden.

Marco se leva et sortit à son tour. Il ne vit pas les larmes de sang que versa l'Iron Maiden lorsqu'il referma la porte.

Ren poussa la porte de la chambre de Yoh. Celui-ci allongé sur son lit, la musique sur les oreilles ne l'entendit pas rentrer. Ren se pencha au-dessus de lui et il se leva d'un bond, assommant à moitié le jeune garçon.

-Aie! Bordel, fais un peu attention, espèce d'idiot !

-Désolé Ren ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Enfin bon...

Ren s'assit sur le lit et Yoh retira ses écouteurs.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, demanda Yoh. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi.

-Yoh, je dois te dire quelque chose. Tu sais, l'autre jour quand j'étais...Mort. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était de te permettre de continuer. Je ne voulais pas ressusciter. J'étais prêt à mourir, tu sais...

-Ren...

-Non, laissa moi finir. J'avais accepté de payer pour tous mes crimes. Mais personne ne m'entendait. Et puis Ryu est arrivé et tu connais la suite. Mais ce que je veux te dire, c'est que c'est grâce à toi que je suis qui je suis aujourd'hui. Alors si jamais tu venais à perdre face à Maiden et ses X-laws à la noix, tu auras à faire à moi !

-Mes morceaux auront à faire à toi, tu veux dire ! Si je perds, Anna m'étripe !

Ren le regarda avec stupeur et sourit.

-En tout cas, ne pense pas à se qui se passera après, occupe toi de ton match et c'est tout. Je m'en sortirais, ne t'inquiète pas !

Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir, puis il ajouta sans se retourner.

-Et tâche de dormir un peu avant. T'as une tête horrible !

Puis il ferma la porte. Yoh le regarda partir et sourit.

-Bien Ren est notre ami...

Il remit les écouteurs sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux, puis la voix de Ryu retentit. Il se leva en vitesse et se rua dans la pièce principale.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, haletant.

Ryu serrait contre lui un petit corps ensanglanté.

-C'est Lyserg, Boss. Ils l'ont attaqué !

Yoh s'approcha et vit que Faust lui donnait déjà les premiers soins, tandis que Manta, le visage verdâtre, s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

-Il va s'en sortir, assura Faust. Du moins si Ryu ne l'étouffe pas avant.

Ryu le relâcha à contrecoeur et Yoh se pencha sur Lyserg qui tenté de parler.

-Il ne faut pas trop le forcer, boss, dit Faust.

-Bien. Ryu, emmène le dans ma chambre et allonge le. Laissons le dormir.

Ryu acquiesça et souleva Lyserg jusque dans la chambre de Yoh. Puis il revint quelques instants plus tard. Lyserg resta inconscient durant toute la matinée et il reprit ses esprits une heure avant le match.

-Ca va Lyserg ? s'enquit Faust.

-Oui, ça va mieux merci, docteur Faust.

-Pas de ça entre nous...

-Qui ta fait ça, Lyserg, le coupa Yoh.

-Je ne suis pas sûr... Je venais de quitter le bateau des X-laws et je venais ici, quand on m'a attaquer par derrière. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir.

-Tu n'as pas vu qui c'était ?

-Non. Mais j'ai entendu.

-Quoi ?

-Le coup de feu...Celui de l'arme de Marco.

-Tu...Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Il me déteste depuis que je l'ai supplanté dans l'organisation.

-Et tu crois qu'il t'a attaqué ? Mais tu es dans son équipe ! Pourquoi se désavantager ?

-Non. Je venais de leur dire que je ne me battrais pas contre vous !

Yoh se leva, regarda Lyserg dans les yeux et ajouta.

-Je te crois. Quand on nous prote un coups, il faut riposter. Il est temps de rendre des comptes !


	3. chapitre trois: déroulement modifié

Chapitre trois : déroulement modifié.

Yoh entra le premier dans le stade. Il se sentait étonnamment calme face à ce qu'il savait l'attendre. Maiden n'était pourtant pas un ennemi à prendre à la légère.

-Arrête de réfléchir, Yoh, lui lança Ren.

-C'est vrai boss. On est en demi-finale, c'est bien, ajouta Ryu.

-Bonne chance, termina Lyserg qui avait tenu à venir les accompagner malgré sa blessure.

Ils se séparèrent afin de laisser entrer Yoh, Ryu et Faust dans l'arène tandis que les autres montaient dans les gradins.

-Une minute, dit une voix.

Ils se tournèrent et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Silva qui les appelaient.

-Salut, dit il.

-Toujours aussi stupide, envoya Anna.

-Sois gentille, petite !

-Pas petite d'abord !

Elle lui envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia et Silva eu la lamre à l'œil pendant qu'il leur expliquer son interruption.

-Vous devez allez par là, dit il en désignant un couloir noir.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Yoh.

-Tout vous sera expliqué là-bas, assura le pache.

-Bon et bien à tout à l'heure, dit Ren.

-Non, vous aussi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ren, Chocolove et Horohoro. Tous les finalistes, en fait.

Surpris mais convaincu de la véracité de cette nouvelle, les six finalistes entrèrent donc dans le couloir sombre après avoir salué les autres qui partaient s'asseoir dans les gradins.

-Tu penses quoi de tout ça, demanda Chocolove.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Horo. Ca doit être une réunion d'information où un truc minable comme ça.

Ils débouchèrent finalement dans une grande salle illuminée, au fond de laquelle se trouvait une estrade et un rideau rouge sombre, où attendaient déjà Maiden, Marco, un autre X-law, Opacho, Rakist et bien sûr, Hao. Il leur sourit en les voyant entrer, et Yoh lui rendit un salut, plus froid qu'il n'aurait voulu le laisser paraître.

-Bien voici donc les derniers finalistes, dit Godolva en se levant.

-Pourquoi sommes nous là, lança Ren. Ce n'est pas notre jour de combat !

Godolva sourit en répondit :

-Tout simplement parce que la finale ne se fera pas en équipe, Ren.

-Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ces conneries ?

Il sentait la colère monter en lui.

-Maître, calmez vous, lâcha Bason.

Ren respira profondément et attendit que Godolva leur explique.

-Bien. Puisque Mr Tao est calmé, on va pouvoir passer aux explications. La finale ne se déroulera donc pas en équipe comme on vient de vous le dire, mais en duel. Seuls les plus forts avanceront donc, et seuls.

-Comment allez vous procéder ? s'enquit Maiden.

Yoh sentit sa voix trembler, mais elle parvenait à se maîtriser. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Marco. Yoh le voyait bouillir et refermer plusieurs fois de suite sa main sur la crosse de son pistolet.

-Nous allons procéder à un tirage au sort, qui désignera les ennemis. Radim, apporte moi la boîte, je te prie.

Le présentateur des matchs s'approcha et tendit une boîte de velours noir à Godolva.

-Vous allez piocher chacun à votre tour un numéro qui vous désignera quand vous combattrez, et contre qui. Venez quand j'appellerais votre nom.

Tous acquiescèrent et le tirage se passa sans encombre. Une fois tout les numéros tirés, Godolva fit écarter le rideau du fond et Silva y apparu avec un tableau.

-Voici donc l'ordre des combats, annonça Godolva, en montrant le tableau.

Silva enleva le cache du tableau et ils découvrirent tous leur adversaire en même temps.

Bokuto no Ryu-Marco

Opacho-Chocolove

Horohoro-Larky

Yoh-Iron Maiden

Hao-Ren

Rakist-Faust

-Voila donc le résultat du tirage. Le premier match va avoir lieu tout de suite. Que les combattants montent sur le stade.

Silva écarta le rideau du fond et le stade apparu, les gradins grondant à l'apparition des premiers combattants. Marco remonta ses lunettes et grimpa les quelques marches. Ryu le suivi en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-Parfait, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui est parfait, demanda froidement le X-Laws. Tu vas mourir ici et tu es content ?

-Non. Ce qui est parfait, c'est que je vais te faire regretter ce que tu as fait à Lyserg, connard !

-Que veux-t-il dire, Marco ?

-Je...je ne sais pas, sainte Maiden...

-Il a attaqué Lyserg dans le dos alors qu'il venait chez nous, voila ce que je veux dire !

-Arrête de mentir, ordure !

Marco dégaina son pistolet et se rua sur Ryu. Il s'arrêta à cinq mètres et tira. L'ange Michael apparu et frappa vers Ryu de son glaive de lumière.

-Ca ne sert à rien, si tu ne me touches pas, idiot.

Ryu se tenait derrière Marco, son sabre en bois sacré à la main.

-Je vais t'apprendre comment se bat Bokuto no Ryu. Pour le boss, pour moi, pour Lyserg.

Ryu fit apparaître son Yamat no Orogushi, l'hydre japonaise qui se mit à hurler toute sa rage.

-Tu vas payer, Marco. Attaque !

L'hydre, ouvrit grand ses six gueules et se rua sur l'ange immobile.

-Réagis, hurla Marco. L'ange déplia ses ailes et s'envola juste alors que Ryu allait le percuter de plein fouet.

-Tu ne peux pas me toucher, dans les airs. T'es vraiment trop...

-Trop quoi ? dit Ryu, glacial.

Il frappa l'hydre de son sabre et une paire d'aile apparu, suivi d'une seconde, qui se mirent à battre frénétiquement.

-Tu crois que j'ai dormi depuis la dernière fois, idiot ? Alors regarde bien ça !

L'hydre attaqua de nouveau et un combat aérien commença. Lange para l'attaque d'une tête, en sectionna une autre et se fit mordre une aile par une troisième. Le temps semblait suspendu, puis avec un craquement horrible, l'hydre arracha l'aile d'un coup de tête. L'ange hurla sa douleur et s'effondra au sol. Il se releva péniblement pour voir le spectacle que lui offrait l'hydre. La tête qu'il avait coupé semblait repoussé peu à peu. En quelques secondes, une autre se trouvait à sa place.

-Alors, qu'est ce que t'en pense ?lança Ryu.

-Pas mal, répondit Marco. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Tu crois que mon furyoku se limite à ça ? Alors regarde bien.

L'ange lâcha son bouclier et des rayons de lumière vinrent frapper sa main vide. La lumière se concentra et fit apparaître un immense canon à la place.

-Alors ? Tu vois un peu ce qui t'attends ?

Ryu le regarda d'un air vide, prit une cigarette, l'alluma et lui lança un regard rempli de haine.

-Et alors ?

-Tu vas voir, ordure !!!!!!

Marco lança un cri dans une langue céleste et l'ange arma son bras. La lumière de tout le stade vint se placer au bout du canon, formant une boule gigantesque.

-Idiot, souffla Ryu.

Il donna un coup sur chacune des têtes de l'hydre qui ouvrirent chacune une gueule plus démesurée que la précédente. Une lumière noire s'assembla peu à peu devant chacune d'elle, formant six boule de feu prêtent à jaillir.

-C'est parti, dit Ryu.

Une première boule fusa et explosa près de l'ange qui esquiva. Mais il ne pu pas éviter la seconde qui lui fit exploser le bras droit et son glaive.

-Je m'en moque, cria Marco, j'ai besoin que du canon pour te vaincre.

-Quel canon, dit Ryu avec un sourire

-Celui-ci, commença Marco.

Il montrait le bras gauche de son ange et son regard sembla se remplir d'une frayeur immense.

-N...Non, non !

L'ange avait en effet perdu son autre bras, ainsi que sa jambe gauche.

-Alors, qui est le vainqueur ? dit Ryu.

-Je...Je ne dois pas perdre, non !

-Tchhh ! Idiot !

Les deux derniers rayons se rejoignirent pour former une boule gigantesque devant la tête principale de l'hydre.

-Game Over, idiot !

Un immense rayon partit alors et explosa la tête de l'ange qui se désintégra sous le choc. Marco posa un genou au sol, et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

-Je...je rêve ? J'ai perdu ??? Non impossible ? Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi, dit Ryu. C'est simple. Tu vis pour être fort et te venger.

-Et alors ? Pas toi ? Tu ne vis pas pour être fort ?

-Non. Je vis pour mes amis et mon boss. Et c'est pour ça que je suis déjà fort.

Radim s'avança tandis que Ryu descendait déjà les escaliers.

-Vainqueur, Bokuto no Ryu !!!!!!!


	4. chapitre quatre: le chat et le golem

Chapitre quatre : le chat et le golem.

Yoh rejoignit Ryu qui descendait de l'estrade.

-Bravo, dit il. Bien joué !

-C'était facile ! Ce Marco ne méritait pas que je me batte à fond pour lui !

-En tout cas, tu l'as bien eu. Le prochain match est celui de qui déjà ?

Le présentateur pache se mit alors à hurler dans son micro :

-Alors, bande de bakka, ça vous a plu ? Le prochain match opposera Chocolove de l'équipe The Ren à Opacho de l'équipe Hoshi, l'équipe de Hao ! Rendez vous dans une heure, et profitez en pour vous relaxer un peu !!!!

Radim redescendit de l'estrade et passa devant Yoh et Ryu sans un regard pour eux puis il rejoignit Silva un peu plus loin. Yoh salua Ryu et s'apprêta à rejoindre Ren et les autres lorsqu'il surprit la discussion des deux paches.

-Que s'est il passé, demandait Radim.

-On ne sait pas encore très bien. Toujours est il qu'il est en mauvais état et qu'il ne pourra pas se battre tout à l'heure, ça c'est sûr, répondit Silva.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Chocolove, l'interrompit Yoh.

Silva, surpris, le regarda longuement, comme s'il le jaugeait, et acquiesça avec gravité.

-Oui, on l'a retrouvé presque mort sur la plage. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Où est il ? le pressa Yoh.

-Tu le trouvera à l'infirmerie mais il est encore faible alors vas y doucement.

Yoh ne répondit pas et se rua au dehors. Il courut à travers les gradins et passa devant son groupe sans les voir, puis il atteignit enfin son but, l'infirmerie. Il déboula à l'intérieur et se heurta contre Karim qui sortait de la chambre la plus proche.

-Oh là ! Du calme Yoh !

-Où est il, Karim ?

-Chocolove ? Là dedans. Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux, il est sauvé. Mais il est encore...

Yoh n'écouta pas et entra. Chocolove était allongé sur son lit, apparemment mal en point. Ses deux bras étaient raccrochés au plafond et étaient dans le plâtre. Yoh ne le vit pas, mais il savait que ses jambes avaient probablement subi le même sort.

-Choco ça va ? dit Yoh.

-Va-t-en, répondit celui-ci. Je ne veux pas te voir. Je ne veux voir personne.

Yoh regarda longtemps le dos de son ami. Puis il dit.

-Allons, Choco. Ca va aller, tu es guéri !

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne veux voir personne car je ne le mérite pas !

-Allons, expliques toi.

Chocolove ne répondit pas et Yoh le vit trembler doucement. Il fit le tour du lit et vit son ami en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Allons Choco, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Cholove inspira profondément, grimaça comme si cela lui faisait mal et parla d'une voix monocorde.

-Je me promenais sur la plage en attendant mon combat de tout à l'heure, quand ils sont arrivés.

-Ils ? Qui ?

-Ces deux gosses, qui font parti de l'équipe de ton père. Le garçon m'a regardé comme si j'étais un monstre et s'est tourné vers sa sœur. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Je me suis approchait d'elle pour voir ce qu'elle avait. « Tu va bien, j'ai dit » Elle a levé les yeux vers moi et s'est mise à hurler dans une langue étrange. Le garçon s'est tourné vers moi et m'a crié de m'enfuir au plus vite. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Une ombre gigantesque s'est étendue au dessus de moi et le garçon a levé la tête en tremblant à son tour. Il m'a regardé et j'ai vu qu'il pleurait. « Je t'avais pardonné, dit il, enfin je t'avais oublié. Pourquoi es tu là ? ».

Chocolove marqua un arrêt.

-Je me suis tourné vers lui et je lui ai dit « Mais tu m'as pardonné quoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ? ». La fille est alors sorti de sa torpeur, elle m'a regardé avec dégoût et m'a dit en criant « tu as tué notre père, sale monstre ! »

Yoh regarda Chocolove dans les yeux.

-C'était sûrement une erreur, dit il, convaincu de l'innocence de son ami.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi au début. Mais un souvenir à commencer à remonter en moi, comme une image du passé enfouie qui creuse ton âme pour te faire souffrir à nouveau.

Je me suis tourné vers le monstre d'acier : le golem. J'ai appelé Mick et utilisé mon over soul. Je devais me battre pour comprendre. Et plus je me battais, plus une douleur sourde montait en moi. Une douleur que je croyais avoir oublié. Le golem me donna un coup et mon bras se brisa sous le choc. Mais je continuais sans répit. Je devais comprendre. La gamine a alors crié « papa, pourquoi es tu mort ce noël là ?»

Et j'ai revu cette scène. C'était le soir de noël, l'année où j'ai rencontré le Vieux. J'étais alors encore dans le monde des gang et je devais tuer...c'était mon soir. Ce mec n'a pas eu de chance. On lui a piqué son fric et je l'ai tué. Il devait apporter ses cadeaux à ses gamins. Il ne les porterait plus jamais à personne. Son crâne a rencontré la balle, ses yeux se sont fermés de douleur et il est tombé. Je voulais oublier cette époque sombre de mon passé. Je ne voulais plus souffrir et faire souffrir les gens. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. La gamine m'a crié « assassin » et le souvenir à ressurgit, violent, indomptable. Et il s'est imposé. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et, en pleurant, je lui ai dit pardon. Vraiment, j'étais désolé. Mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle aussi pleurait. J'ai voulu la prendre dans mes bras, mais une main de fer s'est refermée sur moi tandis qu'elle hurlait de chagrin. J'ai tendu le bras vers elle en m'excusant et le monstre de fer a commencé à serrer. Mais je ne me débattais déjà plus. Je ne voulais plus me battre. Je comprenais cette gamine, Yoh. J'ai perdu mes parents un soir de noël, et tous ce que j'avais en même temps. Et pour me venger, je faisais subir la même chose à d'autre ! Qui serait assez inhumain pour faire ça ? Je ne voulais plus me battre, je voulais pleurer avec cette gamine, comme si c'était moi son frère qui avait perdu et pas pardonné. Parce que je ne me suis pas pardonné, Yoh. Je ne le pourrais plus jamais. Je ne mérite de devenir Shaman King, pas plus que de rester votre ami.

-J'en connais plusieurs Choc, et des pires que ça même.

-Pire ? Non rien n'est pire que ça !

-Tu veux un exemple Choco ? Alors écoute ce nom : Hao. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui. Je suis comme Hao. Un monstre.

-Non chocolove. Première raison de ta différence, tu as cherché à te repentir, à te faire pardonner. Pas lui. Et puis deuxième raison, je ne suis pas ami avec des monstres. Tu es mon ami, pas vrai Choco ?

-Oui mais je ne le mérite pas vraiment !

-Alors à toi de choisir ta voie. Tout seul et dans la noirceur de ta détresse, ou dans la lumière de tes amis ?

-Mais Yoh....

-Ca suffit Chocolove !

Ren sortit de derrière la porte et se montra au grand jour.

-Ren...

-Laisse moi parler Yoh.

-Tu te caches souvent derrière les portes en ce moment !

-C'est pas le moment de rire, Yoh !

-Oui, pardon. Vas-y, on t'écoute.

-Chocolve, comme Yoh t'as dit, c'est à toi de choisir ta voie. Tu fais ce que tu veux, et ne dois pas t'en empêcher. Mais n'oublie pas une chose. Ici, tu es dans mon équipe, et la seule chose que tu as le droit de faire, c'est de m'obéir. Alors on va repousser ton match et tu te battras plus tard. Et tu gagneras. Si tu veux oublier et commencer une nouvelle vie, toi seul en a le pouvoir, n'oublie pas ça. Viens Yoh, laissons le.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêta à sortir quand Chocolove le rappela

-Attends Ren !

-...

-Merci.

Ren sortit sans rien ajouter et se dirigea vers les gradins. Yoh le suivi en se taisant mais il était sûr d'avoir vu son sourire dissimulé.

-C'est bien. Ren et Choco sont nos amis, dit il en sortant dans l'air frais des gradins.


	5. chapitre cinq: la glace contre l'ange

Chapitre cinq : La glace contre l'ange.

Yoh déboucha dans l'air frais du stade après le confinement de la salle de repos et avala l'air frais avec plaisir.

-Comment va-t-il, demanda Horohoro.

-Bien assura Yoh. Mais tu dois le laisser tranquille. De toute façon tu as mieux à faire, là. N'oublie pas que c'est ton match à présent. Tu as une stratégie ?

-Tu vas être surpris, lui assura Horohoro, tu verras.

-Mais tu as un ange en face de toi...

-Ne t'inquiète pas...Je ne suis pas seul.

Puis il descendit les marches sous les acclamations du public.

-Et voici l'heure du troisième match, hurla l'arbitre. Horohoro de l'équipe the Ren, face à Larky des X-Laws !

Les hourras montèrent des tribunes en délire et Horohoro sourit en entendant ses amis crier en même temps que les autres.

-Tu es prêt, petit ?

Larky se tenait face à lui son arme à la main.

-Je ne ferais pas la bêtise qu'a commis Marco. Je ne te sous estimerais pas !

-Bien.

Horohoro sortit son ikupasui et le pointa sur son adversaire.

-Mais tu n'as aucune chance quand même, lui assura-t-il.

Mais déjà Larky appuyait sur la gâchette et le coup de feu résonna dans le stade, couvrant les hurlements de la foule. Uriel jaillit alors de l'arme divine et se rua sur Horohoro. L'ange arma son arme canon et tira sur le garçon, immobile. Au dernier instant, Horohoro surfa sur une vague de glace et esquiva l'attaque.

-Le Fûmon-Tuko. Tu ne me toucheras pas, Larky.

-Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que toi !

Horohoro sentit alors plus qu'il ne vit le projectile de l'ange revenir à pleine vitesse sur lui, dans son dos. Ce dernier le frappa de plein de fouet dans le bas du dos et le garçon s'écroula, apparemment évanoui.

-Et voila. C'était facile.

-Ne crois pas avoir gagné déjà, bouffon !

Horohoro se releva et fit face à son adversaire, incrédule.

-Mais...Personne ne s'est jamais relevé de cette attaque...Comment... ?

Sans un mot, le Aïnou se retourna et montra son dos. Il y avait accroché le tambour des esprits et Vodianoï y avait fusionné, formant autour de la cape une armure d'eau, que Kuroro avait gelée. La glace avait pris tout son manteau noir et l'enveloppait d'une carapace très résistante.

-Mais, comment as-tu pu ... ?

-Tu poses trop de question Larky.

Alors le X-Laws regarda le bras du garçon qui pendait sur ses flancs. La pointe de l'ikupasui était enfoncée dans sa chair et le sang ne coulait pas.

-La glace est mon univers. Je ne peux pas perdre ici !

HoroHoro se rua sur son ennemi et tandis son bras en disant :

-L'épée de glace, Kuroro in Ikupasui.

La lame de glace se forma en un instant et il frappa dans la direction du X-law, qui ne pu qu'éviter. Un arc de glace se dressait à l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt.

-Mais comment peux tu utiliser deux fantômes ainsi ? Tu n'as pas assez de pouvoir !!!

-J'ai gagné en furyoku lors de mon dernier match face à blocken. Je suis encore loin de Hao ou de Maiden mais je suis aussi plus malin qu'eux !

L'épée frappa de nouveau en direction de l'ange et s'enfonça dans sa carapace de métal.

-Pas mal, mais tu es immobilisé, maintenant !

L'ange arma son bras et frappa avec un poignard sortit de nulle part. La pointe s'enfonça dans le bras de Horohoro qui ne tenait pas l'épée. Le garçon se dégagea du corps d'acier et recula de plusieurs mètres, la main sur son épaule touchée.

-Abandonne ! Tu ne peux rien avec un bras en moins !

Horohoro le regarda en souriant et leva les bras en signe de victoire. Les hourras montèrent de nouveau des tribunes.

-Mais...Comment ?

Le regard de Larky se posa sur le second bras de son adversaire qui enfonçait la pointe de l'ikupasui dans la plaie. A l'endroit où le sang coulait à flot quelques instants plus tôt se tenait à présent une couche de glace épaisse.

-Tu...Tu as arrêté le sang grâce à ta glace ?

Horohoro sourit de nouveau et relâcha son épée.

-Deuxième attaque : les grêlons pour les hommes sauvages.

Une pluie de glace partit en direction de Larky qui s'apprêta à les détruire de son canon.

-Pas si vite mon bonhomme !

Horohoro lui tourna le dos et présenta Vodianoï. Les glaçons furent immédiatement entourés d'eau. Puis il prit la canne du druide de Pino et gela l'eau. Des pics de glaces partirent en direction de l'ange qui riposta en tirant son arme divine. La déflagration détruisit la plupart des pics mortels, mais l'un d'eux se ficha dans son bras gauche, alors qu'un second s'enfonçait dans le canon de l'arme.

-Tu ne peux plus tirer, maintenant. Troisième phase : Le cauchemar des miroirs !

Horohoro décrocha le tambour des esprits et le laissa tomber au sol. Il plaça ensuite son épée dans sa main et se rua sur l'ange.

-Où vois tu un cauchemar gamin ?

Horohoro sourit et esquiva la riposte de l'ange.

-Maintenant !

Une gerbe d'eau s'éleva alors du tambour des esprits et arrosa tout le ring en une colonne d'eau et ses retombées.

-Et maintenant, phase deux.

Le garçon saisit alors la canne des druides et frappa le sol de sa pointe.

-Que le cauchemar des miroirs t'emporte !

Un nuage de fumée s'éleva du sol où l'eau qui s'était répandu sembla disparaître. Avant que la fumée retombe, une voix se fit entendre.

-J'ai bien galéré pour inventer cette technique. Sans mes amis les Icemens, elle n'existerait pas. Je vais gagner pour eux.

La brume retomba et découvrit la scène. Une immense colonne de glace s'élevait à présent au milieu du stade et ses retombés formaient un peu partout des sortes de miroirs de glace, chacun montrant un Horohoro différent.

-Attaque ! dit le Aïnou.

Une attaque partit d'un des miroirs et frappa l'ange au bras, qui se gela sous l'effet de l'attaque. L'ange riposta et un morceau de glace vola en éclat. Mais Horohoro ne s'y trouvait pas. Une seconde attaque gela une jambe, puis une seconde et chaque fois, un miroir fut détruit. Puis le dernier bras fut immobilisé, empêchant toute riposte. Horohoro surgit alors et se rua sur l'ange. Mais celui-ci le vit et son regard s'alluma et deux rayons partirent pour frapper un autre miroir, qui vola en éclat.

-Trop tard, dit une voix.

Larky leva la tête juste à temps pour voir la défaite de son ange. Horohoro était monté sur la colonne de glace et sautait du haut de la plateforme formé en son sommet. Il brandissait le tambour sur son ventre, l'épée de glace et la canne des druides.

-L'eau, cria-t-il.

Un torrent continu glacé tomba sur l'ange, l'aveuglant.

-La glace !

L'eau gela instantanément, n'arrêtant pas là son écoulement sur la tête de l'ange.

-Et l'épée de glace forme... Le Pic Polaire !

Une immense pointe de glace apparue quand les trois furyoku fusionnèrent et s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le corps de la créature divine. La tête implosa sous le choc, suivi peu après par le corps tout entier.

-Non...Comment a-tu pu ?

-Du moment ou tu as cru au cauchemar de la glace, c'en était fini de toi.

Larky posa les mains au sol et la voix de l'arbitre s'éleva de nouveau, brisant le silence récemment installé.

-Victoire, HoroHoro !!!!!!


	6. chapitre six: Silva

Chapitre six : Silva.

Radim descendit les marches du ring pour la seconde fois de la journée et rejoignit Silva. Ils engagèrent une âpre discussion sur le vainqueur du prochain match mais Yoh n'écoutait pas. Devant ses yeux se déroulait une scène étrange. Larky, toujours sur le stade avait été rejoint par Marco et l'Iron Maiden. Les yeux de l'instrument de torture se remplirent de larme de sang.

-Je suis très triste, X-laws. Vous vous êtes montrés faibles. Face à des ennemis qui possèdent des furyoku très inférieur au votre, vous avez perdu lamentablement la face. Mais cela, je puis vous le pardonner. Cependant, reste un mystère non élucidé.

-Lequel, sainte Maiden, demanda Larky.

-La déclaration de ce Ryu. Marco, qu'as-tu à dire face à cette accusation ?

L'intéressé resta muet. Yoh s'avança en quittant sa cachette improvisée.

-Moi Maiden, j'ai quelque chose à dire.

Marco, surpris se retourna et s'écria.

-Et tu crois que notre sainte Jeanne t'écouterais, toi qui ne tient pas tes promesses ?

Yoh sourit tristement.

-Je sais. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je dois vous parler. Notre match à lieu demain et j'ai hâte d'y être. Mais vous devez m'écouter !

-Parle sans crainte, Asakura Yoh, dit Maiden, car nous t'écoutons.

-Mais...commença Marco.

-A propos de ce que vous a dit Ryu, je ne peux pas vous le prouver. Cependant, ce que je peux vous certifier, c'est que Lyserg est arrivé gravement blessé ce matin dans notre retraite. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas vraiment, mais qu'il pensait avoir reconnu le son de l'arme de Marco. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais je lui fais confiance.

-Comment oses-tu m'accuser ! s'emporta Marco.

-Marco arrête. Durant toute sa tirade, le pouls de Yoh est resté neutre. Il dit la vérité. Alors que le tien s'est emballé de plus en plus. Qui dois-je croire ?

-Mais...Maiden je suis votre plus fidèle bras droit !!!

-non ! Mon bras droit, comme tu dis, n'attaquerait pas un ami, même si celui-ci l'a supplenté dans la hiérarchie. Je sais Marco. J'ai vu ton attitude face à Lyserg et ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Tu as eu tort Marco. Nous statuerons sur ton sort ce soir. Mais l'important n'est pas là pour le moment.

Marco n'ajouta rien. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter.

-L'important pour moi ici, c'est de savoir ce qui t'a poussé à rompre ta promesse, Asakura Yoh.

Yoh inspira profondément et sourit tristement.

-Maiden, je sais que vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demandé. Mais je ne peux pas me retirer du shaman fight. Je ne le peux tout simplement pas. Je déteste devoir annuler une promesse, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix. Vous savez pour Hao et moi, pas vrai ?

-Je sais en effet que Hao a ressuscité dans la demeure de tes parents. Mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de...

-Tout comme vous, je lutte contre Hao. Mon but premier est de le vaincre, que je devienne shaman King ou pas, n'y changera rien. Si vous qui affronter Hao depuis longtemps déjà deviez pour une raison ou une autre arrêter le shaman fight parce qu'on vous le demande, le feriez vous ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Maiden Jeanne est une sainte et...

-Attends Larky. Je ne suis pas une sainte. Je pense que moi aussi je refuserais de remplir cette condition. Combattre Hao, c'est mon but, ma vie. Le vaincre, mon idéal. Si j'abandonnais, je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder personne en face. Asakura Yoh, je comprends tes motivations. Mais sache que même si elles sont louables, je ne pourrais te faire aucune faveur. Tu devras recevoir mon châtiment lors de notre combat. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Yoh. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je me battrais de toutes mes forces.

-Bien alors dans ce cas...A demain.

-A demain, Iron Maiden.

Yoh la salua et tourna le dos à sa future ennemie. Il ne vit pas les yeux de l'Iron Maiden se remplirent de larmes.

-Iron Maiden...Vous pleurez ?

-Oui, Marco. Ce garçon n'est pas notre ennemi. Mais il a des liens de parenté avec ce maudit Hao. Lui seul est notre cible mais pour le vaincre nous devrons nous battre face à ce garçon pur et gentil. Ce sera une grande perte !

Marco mit l'instrument de torture sur le transporteur et le groupe quitta le ring. Les combats suivant n'auraient pas lieu avant le lendemain. Les paches en avaient décidés ainsi.

-Les paches, les mystérieux instigateurs de ce tournoi...Qui sont ils réellement, se demandait Yoh.

------------

Au même instant, dans la grotte de Godolva, se tenait une réunion des paches.

-Tu es sûr Silva ?

-Oui, Godolva.

-Tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes pas vrai, dit Karim.

-Oui, mon ami. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Le Great est notre protégé, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui c'est vrai, et cela ne nous donne pas le droit de contester ses choix.

-Je sais, maître, mais je dois le faire.

-Bien alors vas-y !

Silva acquiesça et sortit sans bruit.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien !

-Moi aussi Radim, ou Silva n'en reviendra pas.

------------

-Comment compte tu battre Maiden, Yoh ?

-Je ne sais pas Manta. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais je dois le faire si je veux battre Hao.

Yoh s'étendit sur le sol et regarda le ciel.

-Le ciel est libre, les oiseaux et les animaux aussi. Pourquoi devrais-je vivre enchaîné avec mon ancêtre ?

-Je connais le moyen, de te débarrasser de ce poids.

Yoh se releva brutalement et se trouva nez à nez avec Silva.

-Salut, dit celui-ci.

Yoh le conduisit jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il avait occupé avec ses compagnons depuis ce fameux jour ou il avait failli mourir. Silva sirotait un reste de café tandis que Yoh, les mains jointes, le regardait, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

-Tu dis connaître un moyen pour que je batte Maiden et Hao.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que je pouvais te débarrasser de tes chaînes. Mais si tes chaînes ne sont qu'entraves et pas prison, ça ne changeras rien. Et ce sera dangereux.

Yoh réfléchi un instant et le regarda de nouveau.

-Je n'ai pas le choix pas vrai, dit il en souriant tristement.

-On a toujours le choix, Yoh. A toi de faire le bon.

Yoh le regarda gravement cette fois et acquiesça.

-Allons-y. Je veux essayer.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu dois revivre ta mort, ta naissance, ta vie et tes vies passées. Tu vas vivre ce qu'on appelle la mort de l'âme. Mais si tu te libères de tes chaînes, tu pourrais devenir plus puissant que Hao ! Tu peux aussi te perdre dans les limbes des ténèbres du Great Spirit et y rester. Pour éviter cela, je te guiderais. Cette mission est aussi dangereuse pour toi que pour moi. Mais nous devons vaincre Hao. C'est le seul moyen. Yoh...Tu vas mourir !


	7. chapitre sept: la mort de l'âme

Chapitre sept : la mort de l'âme.

Yoh prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit les yeux. La fenêtre ouverte donné sur la fin de soirée, dévoilant le ciel étoilé qui s'étendait aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir. Allongé sur son lit, c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il regardait les étoiles dans ce monde.

-Tu es prêt, Yoh ? demanda Silva.

-Oui, assura celui-ci.

-Tu...Tu es vraiment sûr de...

-Vas y Silva !

Silva ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Puis il leva les mains au plafond et récita une prière dans la langue natale des pache que Yoh ne comprit pas. Ses mains se mirent alors à briller d'une lueur inquiétante, et toute la lumière de la pièce sembla être aspirée par cette lueur. Puis, doucement, Silva descendit ses mains et les plaqua sur le corps de Yoh : une sur la poitrine, une sur le front.

-Que ta volonté s'accomplisse Great Spirit, et que l'âme de ce garçon vive le plus grand des voyages !

La lumière quitta les mains de Silva et se dissolva peu à peu dans le corps de Yoh. Celui ne sentit qu'une douce chaleur l'envelopper et relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait retenue jusqu'alors.

-C'était pas si terrible, dit il avec soulagement.

Silva lui sourit tristement et dit d'une voix faible.

-Je te guiderais. Que ton voyage commence.

Le cœur de Yoh lui sembla cesser de fonctionner. Il le sentit tout d'abord frapper violemment contre ses côtes, puis peu à peu, il se calma, jusqu'à ne plus battre du tout. Yoh tenta en vain d'aspirer de grande goulée d'air mais cela ne servait à rien. Alors son corps sembla se détacher d'une partie plus fine de lui, plus fragile, plus faible. Et Yoh se vit flotter au dessus de la pièce.

-Suis le vent, Yoh, suis le !

Yoh entendit ces paroles comme une souffle de vent. La voix lui disait quelque chose mais il ne savait plus à qui elle appartenait. Il devait répondre à un appel qui le pressait à présent.

_Viens ! Viens à moi !_

Alors Yoh commença à dériver dans le vide, comme mû par un mouvement incontrôlable. Peu à peu, il découvrit des paysages qu'il n'avait jamais vus et s'enfonça de plus en plus loin dans ces paysages inconnus. Yoh voyait des choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues. En fait, il les sentait plus qu'il ne les voyait. Il faisait partie de la nature et de ce qui la compose. Mais la voix était toujours là.

_Viens, viens. Plus vite._

Inexorablement, il du accélérer peu à peu pour finalement revenir dans un village qui éveillait en lui des souvenirs, mais dont il ne parvenait pas à retrouver le sens. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait déjà vu ce village.

_Viens, oublie. Viens !_

Alors il accéléra et tout devint flou. Il accéléra encore et encore et se retrouva là où se trouvait son but final. Il se trouvait devant une immense colonne blanche. L'arrivée de tout les voyages. La quête ultime pour tous les gens comme lui. Le Great Spirit. Et il fut aspiré à l'intérieur.

Silva enleva ses mains du corps du garçon et se frotta les yeux.

-Bien, il y est arrivé.

Il se leva et sortit. Manta faisait les cent à l'extérieur. N'y tenant plus, il se précipita sur la porte et heurta de plein fouet le pache qui sortait.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Silva soupira de fatigue.

-C'était épuisant, mais il a passé la première partie de son voyage. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui. Il est le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose à présent. Tout dépend de la force de son âme.

Yoh sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter face à ce courant impétueux qui l'emmenait toujours plus loin vers le cœur du gigantesque fantôme. Pourtant il voulait rester ici, revenir à la vie... Il retrouvait peu à peu sa conscience. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il ne pouvait pas lutter. Le tourbillon des âmes le poussait chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'enfuir. Et tout d'un coup, le vent cessa, le tourbillon aussi. Il se trouvait au cœur du Great Spirit.

-Alors c'est toi, dit une voix grave et chaleureuse. Bienvenu.

-Euh...Merci, répondit Yoh.

-Tu ne peux pas rester, reprit la voix, car tu es encore en lien avec la vie. Cependant, en arrivant ici, tu as atteint ton but. Je vais exaucer ton souhait car ton cœur ne dépend ni du bien ni du mal. Comme moi, tu es victime et spectateur. Mais tu souhaites le bien et tu te bats pour ça. Tu as déjà reçu ma bénédiction, il y a de cela déjà longtemps. Reçoit donc aujourd'hui ce que tu cherches.

Yoh voulu le remercier, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Alors qu'il essayait de crier, sa tête se mit à lui faire mal. Très mal. Plus que jamais. La mort venait le chercher de nouveau. Comment pouvait il mourir sous forme de fantôme ? Impossible. Et pourtant la douleur était bien là, bien réelle. Elle empira ainsi jusqu'au point de non retour et Yoh sombra dans le néant.

Il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard. Il sentait pourtant son corps battre, sa force émaner de son corps et son esprit filait d'une impression à l'autre. La vie. Elle était de nouveau en lui. Mais il n'avait pas atteint son but.

-Dommage, se dit il à lui-même.

Alors il leva les bras et regarda ses mains. Elles lui semblaient différentes. Plus épaisses, plus grandes et plus fortes aussi. Son regard remonta sur ses bras et son torse. Tout en lui était plus grand, plus fort.

-Bizarre, se dit il.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'une glace pendue au mur. Alors son regard croisa celui du miroir.

-Im...Impossible !

Le Yoh du miroir semblait avoir plus de vingt ans. Comment était ce possible ? Il avait abandonné le casque de son baladeur, arborait de longs cheveux bruns et son regard reflétait la force et la confiance. Yoh se toucha le visage et resta muet.

-Mince alors !

On frappa soudain à la porte et Yoh s'approcha pour ouvrir. Il découvrit derrière la porte une Horohoro de vingt ans. Il était plus vieux aussi. Lui aussi arborait des cheveux longs, mais de couleur bleu ciel. Il portait la tenue de cérémonie des Aïnous et portait une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille droite.

-Horo ? Qu'est ce qui nous arrive ?

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

-Mais par ton prénom, Horohoro !

-Allons dépêche toi un peu, et arrête de blaguer. Mon nom, c'est Ryhaku et tu vas vraiment être en retard si tu continues, Juza.

-Horo, qu'est ce que tu dis ? Comment tu m'appelles ?

-Juza, ça suffit. Je m'appelle Ryhaku, pas Horo-truc. Allons viens. Tu vas être horriblement à la bourre.

-Mais à la bourre pour quoi, bon sang ?

-Tu es bizarre ce matin. Tu sais bien que tu es en finale du shaman-fight, Juza. Et tu te battre contre Shoan !

Yoh resta impassible et du avancer quand Ryhaku le poussa jusqu'à la porte.

-Allons, presse toi un peu !

Yoh avança à contre cœur, renonçant à comprendre. Ils avancèrent ainsi à travers divers couloirs que Yoh n'avait jamais vu et s'approchèrent d'une porte immense quand Yoh -ou Juza, il ne savait plus qui il était- fut percuté par quelque chose et tomba à la renverse.

-A...Anna ? Mais tu es folle ???

Réalisant son erreur, Yoh se protégea le visage et attendit la baffe. Mais elle ne vint pas.

-Qui es Anna ? Moi c'est Meimon et tu le sais !!! Bonne chance et sois prudent Juza !!!

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et reparti en courant. Yoh se releva tant bien que mal et resta abasourdi. Ryhaku s'approcha, le remit sur ses pieds en soupirant et le poussa vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit à son approche. La lumière l'aveugla et il se protégea les yeux de la main. Il entendait des hourras monter des alentours et se douta qu'il était sur le ring du shaman fight.

-Juza, arrête de faire l'idiot. N'oublie pas que c'est Shoan, ton adversaire !

Une porte s'ouvrit en face de lui de la même façon et un homme entra. Yoh ne voyait pas son visage, qui restait dans l'ombre, mais il reconnut l'arme qu'il tenait.

-Non...Non !

C'était la lance de Bason. L'homme avança encore et découvrit son visage. Yoh se tenait face à Ren, âgé aussi de vingt ans, un sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux noué en catogan derrière la nuque. Il pointa son arme sur Yoh et dit :

-Juza, mon ami, c'est l'heure du combat final !!!!


	8. chapitre huit: Juza et Shoan

Chapitre huit : Shoan et Juza.

-C'est notre dernier combat, Juza. Tu es prêt ?

Ren avançait à pas lents. Yoh tremblait et ne pouvait mesurer ses tremblements.

-Pas toi aussi, Ren ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Ren, étonné, haussa un sourcil et dit :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Juza ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? On peut repousser si tu veux !

-Jamais, on a attendu assez longtemps non ?

Yoh n'avait pas dit ça intentionnellement. Il n'avait pas parlé de son propre chef.

-Alors on y va ?

Yoh se tourna et vit un pache qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci leva la main, porta son micro vers sa bouche et hurla

-FIGHT !

Ren –ou Shoan- s'élança et sortit son over-soul. Bason, ou un fantôme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup du moins, fusionna dans le sabre et apparu sous la forme de Bushin, tout en étant différent. La lame formée ainsi était plus longue, plus impressionnante encore que le bushin que Yoh connaissait. Ren frappa dans sa direction et Yoh ne pu qu'esquiver l'attaque. Mais Shoan n'en resta pas là. Il frappa le sol de sa lance et toute sorte d'armes apparurent : des lances, des sabres, des haches... Yoh s'éleva dans les airs, ne pouvant qu'utiliser le fûmon tuko qu'il connaissait. Ren sortit la lance du sol et la leva vers Yoh. Il s'écria alors d'une voix forte :

-« Flammes » !

Un torrent de flamme partit alors du bout de la lance et se dirigea sur Yoh. Ce dernier évita encore, mais de justesse cette fois. Il retomba au sol et entendit une voix dans sa tête.

-Ca devient lassant !

Ren laissa tomber son bras et se mit à trembler.

-Tu m'avais dit qu'on se battrait vraiment ! Pourquoi tu refuses de me faire cette faveur ! Bats toi pour de bon !!!

Yoh regarda Ren et vit qu'il semblait énerver au plus haut point. La voix se fit entendre de nouveau et s'imposa en lui, comme le froid d'un pic de glace dans sa tête.

-Ca suffit, laisse moi reprendre ma place !

Yoh se sentit tiré en arrière, par une force invisible. Il se sentit tomber, tomber encore et alla s'arrêter contre un mur. Devant lui se tenait l'homme qu'il avait vu dans la glace en se levant.

-J..Juza ?

Juza le dévisagea d'un air sévère. Puis il dit d'une voix douce.

-Tu sembles me connaître, alors que je n'ai pas cet honneur. Qui es tu donc, toi qui me vole mon corps ?

-Je...Je ne te connais que de nom. En fait je m'appelle Yoh et je suis un participant au shaman fight. Le Great Spirit m'a envoyé ici, je ne sais comment.

Juza lui souria puis sembla préoccupé et dit.

-Attends moi ici, je m'occupe de Shoan et je reviens. On en discutera plus tard.

Yoh acquiesça et Juza disparu.

-Alors Juza, tu abandonne, lança Shoan.

-Jamais !

Juza se releva et tira de sous sa cape un long bâton de moine. Il en avait déjà vu, celui de son père l'ascète.

-Viens à moi, mon fantôme !

L'air sembla se voiler à côté du shaman et quelques instants plus tard se trouvait à la place un fantôme que Yoh connaissait bien.

-M...Matamune ?

Yoh sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Ainsi c'est Juza qui a vaincu ton maître autrefois ? Je te sauverais Matamune, je l'ai promis.

Sa main se referma sur le collier et il regarda le combat s'engager. A la place du bâton se tenait maintenant un long sabre, forme que prenait Matamune en over-soul. Juza lança son attaque et frappa Shoan qui retint difficilement l'attaque. Puis il enchaîna avec un balayage et pointa son sabre sur la gorge de son adversaire. Shoan semblait vaincu, mais son regard conservait toute sa combativité. Une explosion eu soudain lieu et ébranla tout le stade. Le combat fut interrompu tandis que tous se tournaient vers le lieu de la déflagration.

-Qu'est ce que...se demanda Yoh.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'apprendre la réponse. Une nouvelle fois il se sentit happer dans un tourbillon où il ne pouvait lutter. Son regard se voila et il sentit le sommeil l'appelaer. Mais il voulait rester éveillé. Il lutta, lutta encore mais le sommeil l'emporta finalement. Il se réveilla plus tard pour se retrouver dans le cœur du Great Spirit. La voix, à présent connue, entra à nouveau dans sa tête.

-Tu es revenu.

-Oui, acquiesça Yoh. Et j'aimerais savoir où j'étais.

-Tu étais dans le passé. Ton passé. Ce que tu as vu s'est déroulé il y a 1000 ans. L'homme que tu as incarné, c'était Juza. Il était toi, mais dans une autre vie.

-Il...Il était moi ? Comment est ce possible ?

-Tu as du voir aussi des gens qui ressemblait à Horohoro et Ren, non.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais...

-En fait, toi, Ren, Horohoro, Anna et Faust êtes tous les quatre les réincarnations de ses personnes.

-Quoi ? Non...Impossible.

-Et pourtant tu as vu. Cette ressemblance troublante. Ils sont vous, vous êtes eux.

-Mais dans ce cas, nous devrions avoir une puissance incroyable, comme Hao, puisque nous avons ressuscité en quelque sorte, non ?

-Oh, mais vous avez cette puissance. Seulement, elle est latente en vous.

-Comment ça ?

-Juza, Shoan, Meimon, Ryhaku et Shimon sont les shamans les plus puissants qui n'est jamais existé. Un seul d'entre eux aurait pu facilement vaincre Hao. Mais tu dois savoir que cette puissance, ils refusaient de la laisser libre après leur mort. Afin d'éviter que leurs réincarnation ne puissent utiliser ses pouvoir s à mauvaise escient, ils ont pratiqué à leur mort un sortilège complexe et puissant qui briderait l'accès à cette puissance sans fond.

-Impossible. Non. Je n'y crois pas !

-Et pourtant. T'es tu jamais demandé pourquoi avait la puissance de contrôler des demi-dieux ? La raison en est simple. Elle est la réincarnation de Meimon dont le sort, étant le plus faible, laisse filtrer une partie de la puissance de cette dernière, contrairement aux autres barrières.

-Mais alors ce voyage n'a servi à rien. Si cette puissance est bloquée, je ne peux pas m'en servir. Or mon but était de devenir plus fort que Hao. J'ai échoué !

-Non Yoh. Je peux en partie briser ce sort pour te permettre d'atteindre une parcelle de cette puissance démesurée.

-Pourquoi faites vous ça pour moi ?

-J'ai deux raisons pour cela. La première est que tu n'es ni bon ni mauvais. Tu es toi, et c'est tout. Et surtout, lors de ce match, tu a du voir une énorme explosion, non ?

-Oui.

-C'était Hao qui me volait une partie de moi, le Spirit of Fire. Je veux récupérer cette âme en déroute. Aide moi, Asakura Yoh.

Yoh déglutit et inspira profondément.

-Je vais faire mon possible.

-Merci. Alors reçoit à présent le Savoir du Great Spirit, Shaman Asakura !

Une lumière dorée enveloppa Yoh et celui-ci sentit tout son corps se réchauffer à une vitesse folle. Puis, peu à peu, la chaleur diminua, jusqu'à disparaître.

-Mais, je ne sens rien de différent.

-Et pourtant, Yoh. Tu as le pouvoir de briser la barrière à présent. Concentre toi sur ton corps. Ressens chaque vaisseau sanguin, vois chaque aspérité de ton corps. Tu le peux.

Yoh s'exécuta et respira à fond.

-Je...Je les vois. Et ensuite ?

-Cherche une aspérité creuse. Et enfonce ton esprit dedans comme une lame.

Yoh se concentra de plus belle et repéra l'aspérité en question. Il fit ce que lui disait le Great Spirit et il se produisit une explosion.

-Ta barrière est brisée, Yoh. Maintenant, tu peux expliquer comment faire à tes amis si tu en ressens le besoin. Mais n'oublie pas ce que tu risques en le faisant.

-Comment sont morts Juza et les autres ?

-Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais ils ont voulu voir se qui s'était passé pendant le match. Ils sont donc venus jusqu'à moi et Hao leur a tendu un piège. Il les a tous tués avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir. La puissance du Spirit of Fire était encore indomptée et il ne savait pas s'en servir. Seule la mort de plusieurs victimes l'apaisa et ce fut Juza et son groupe. Maintenant part et accompli ta promesse.

-Bien....

Yoh ne pu finir sa phrase. Déjà il était aspiré vers son corps. Il savait à présent où il était et il devait se dépêcher. Il était tard, si tard. Le voyage de retour dura un quart de l'allée et il regagna rapidement son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et avala goulûment une inspiration d'air frais, apporté par la fenêtre ouverte. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit. Silva et Manta étaient assoupis sur la table. Il secoua doucement le pache qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-Y...Yoh ? Tu as réussi ?

-Oui Silva. Et je vais venger tout ceux qui doivent l'être. Juza, Meimon, Shoan, Ryhaku, et Shimon. Sans oublier le Great Spirit.

Yoh s'empara de son sabre, le Harusame, regarda l'heure, et se précipita vers le stade. Il était en retard, mais le temps de la vengeance était arrivé.


	9. chapitre neuf: douleur contre amitié

Chapitre neuf : La douleur contre l'amitié.

Yoh arriva en courant sur le ring alors que Radim, l'arbitre pache, allez annoncer sa défaite par abandon.

-A vous voilà !! s'exclama celui-ci.

-Dé...Désolé pour le retard, dit Yoh, le souffle court.

-Bon et bien puisque vous êtes là !

Il leva le bras au ciel et s'écria :

-Fight !

Yoh tira son Harusame de son fourreau ainsi que le futsu no Mitama. Mais Iron Maiden ne bougea pas.

-Ainsi tu es venu quand même, Asakura Yoh.

-Oui, répondit Yoh, décontenancé.

-On m'avait pourtant appris ta mort.

Yoh, intrigué de cette affirmation, répliqua sans se démonter.

-Et pourtant, je suis bien là. Je n'aurais manqué ce match pour rien au monde !

Le visage de métal de l'instrument de torture s'ouvrit soudain, découvrant le visage ensanglanté de Jeanne.

-Alors tant pis pour toi, assura-t-elle, visiblement convaincue.

L'Iron maiden s'ouvrit soudain, répandant un flot de sang sur le sol du ring. Yoh se tourna tandis que Jeanne quittait son « abris », craignant la fureur d'Anna si il osait seulement regarder ça.

-Commençons, Asakura Yoh.

Yoh se retourna pour voir Jeanne, dans sa tenue de combat, et Shamash son fantôme se tenant à ses côtés.

-Bien. Amidamaru ?

Le samouraï apparu à ses côtés.

-Je suis prêt maître Yoh.

Amidamaru se transforma et Yoh le fit fusionner dans son over-soul, Spirit of Sword. Habitué à voir son sabre géant apparaître, Yoh fut déconcerté de son apparence nouvelle. Le sabre, bien que toujours beaucoup plus grand que le moyenne, ne ressemblait en rien à son ancien over-soul. La garde, immense, masquait entièrement le corps de Yoh, le protégeant de toute attaque de projectile, et la lame, bien plus impressionnante encore, se découpé non pas en une seule lame mortelle, mais en trois distinctes, placées chacune plus près de la garde. Enfin, deux lames plus petites s'élevaient de chaque côté de la garde pour en faire une arme mortelle dans tout les sens.

-Tu as augmenté ton furyoku, à ce que je vois. Intéressant.

Jeanne leva la main au ciel et Shamash s'avança. Puis elle fit chuter sur lui deux vis, qui transformèrent ses bras en deux chaises de tortures, comme celles qui avaient terrassé les Nails. Le Dieu de la Justice se rua ensuite sur Yoh qui esquiva facilement son attaque, à sa propre surprise.

-Je me doutais que tu éviterais. Les attaques directes aussi simples ne fonctionneront pas sur toi, pas vrai ?

Yoh sourit en signe d'appréciation.

-Sûrement.

-Alors passons directement à la vitesse supérieure. Les attaques de projectiles seront tout aussi inefficaces je pense. Je ne voulais pas dévoiler ma carte maîtresse avant la finale mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Allons-y, Shamash !

Shamash se mit soudain à briller d'une lueur plus forte que le soleil qui brillait en ce début de matinée. Yoh, aveuglé, se couvrit les yeux.

-Qu...Qu'est ce que ?

La lumière s'attenua peu à peu et devint supportable. Yoh enleva sa main et vit le corps de Shamash luire encore faiblement. Du moins pensait il que c'était Shamash. L'être était en effet beaucoup plus grand et possédait une paire d'ailes gigantesque, mais surtout, alors que Shamash ressemblait à un enfant, celui-ci ressemblait de près comme de loin à un adulte puissant.

-C'est le vrai Shamash, s'écria quelqu'un dans les tribunes.

Yoh se retourna pour voir Lyserg penché sur la balustrade.

-Yoh, c'est Shamash, le vrai, le Dieu de la Justice. Fais attention !

A peine cette mise en garde reçue, Shamash fonça sur Yoh qui tenta d'esquiver. Mais le Dieu, devenu bien plus rapide, enchaîna une seconde attaque qui envoya Yoh valsé d'une rafale de coup de pieds. Yoh s'écrasa dans un angle du ring et se releva avec difficulté.

-Alors, Yoh. Que penses tu de Shamash ? Ou plutôt devrais je dire du Dieu de la Justice ?

Yoh se frotta les côtes et sourit.

-Il a l'air balaise, assura-t-il.

-Alors tu devrais arrêter de sourire !

Jeanne lança de nouveau Shamash sur Yoh qui s'écroula une nouvelle fois sous son attaque.

Dans les gradins, Hao observait le combat en souriant.

-Alors Yoh, que vas-tu faire face à la puissance d'un Dieu ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas perdre maintenant !

Sentant un regard peser sur lui, lui resserra sa main sur la garde du Harusame qu'il tenait toujours en main.

-Jamais !

Il se rua sur Jeanne en criant, mais Shamash s'interposa. Il abattit son sabre le plus fort possible sur le Dieu mais celui-ci para d'un simple revers de la main. Puis un nouveau coup de pied l'envoya valser contre un pilier. Yoh s'y écrasa avec un craquement sec. Il se frotta le ventre.

-Je crois bien que je viens de me casser une ou deux côtes.

L'over soul spirit of sword trembla soudain et redevint Amidamaru en un instant.

-Qu...Amidamaru ? C'est toi qui ?

-Oui, maître Yoh. Désolé mais je devais vous parler !

Une discussion s'engagea alors entre le shaman et son fantôme et dura plusieurs minutes. Maiden, excédée par cette attente, rappela Yoh à l'ordre.

-Asakura, tu n'es pas là pour parler mais pour te battre !

Yoh se releva en faisant tomber la poussière de ses vêtements, Amidamaru à ses côtés.

-Oui tu as raison désolé.

Il souria largement en regardant Shamash.

-Et arrête de prendre cet air détendu. Tu es en mauvaise posture non ?

-En fait, je ne sais pas trop.

-Comment ça ?

Yoh sembla chercher ses mots soigneusement, puis dit en souriant toujours.

-En fait, j'avais l'impression de ne pas me battre à fond, mais je ne savais pas trop comment cela était possible. Une nouvelle puissance est en moi, et je ne sais pas encore l'utiliser. Pourtant, ton Shamash est sans aucun doute plus fort qu'Amidamaru. Mais j'ai autant confiance en lui qu'en moi. On trouvera toujours une solution. Il est temps de rendre les coups que tu nous as donné, Maiden.

Amidamaru se changea en mode boule humaine et se plaça dans la main de Yoh.

-Je n'ai jamais essayé ça encore. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. Mais je sens que ça va être pas mal !

-Que veux tu dire ?

Maiden, déconcertée, le regarda lever la main au ciel et l'abattre avec Amidamaru sur son sabre futsu no Mitama. Le sabre quitta sa main et s'éleva dans les airs quelques instants, puis il se mit à tournoyer de plus en plus vite. Son image se brouilla et disparu derrière un mur de lumière trouble. Puis le sabre -ou ce qui était maintenant le sabre- descendit doucement vers le sol. Puis il apparu. Grands, les muscles saillant sous sa peau, une épaisse crinière rouge sang, couvert par une lourde armure, et les bras le long du corps. Yoh s'approcha et lui donna le sabre Harusame que l'homme prit d'une main sûre. Il emmena la lame sous ses yeux et la regarda avec minutie. Puis il fendit l'air et leva les yeux sur ses adversaires. Son regard, d'une puissante couleur doré, semblait garder à lui seul toute l'aura qui entourait le samouraï.

-Maiden, je te présente mon nouvel over-soul. Après Spirit of Sword, voici Spirit of the Samouraï.


	10. chapitre dix: Spirit of the samouraï

Chapitre dix: Spirit of the Samouraï

Maiden tremblait. Yoh cru qu'elle pleurait, mais elle rejeta soudain la tête en arrière et explosa de rire.

-Tu crois vraiment que ton pitoyable samouraï peut quelque chose face à Shamash ? Tu n'es pas idiot à ce point ?!

Yoh ne répondit pas. Son over soul s'amuser à fendre l'air avec son sabre pendant ce temps. Son regard ne quittait pourtant pas Shamash. Celui-ci le regardait tout aussi intensément.

-On va bien voir... Dit Yoh.

Le samouraï leva son sabre et s'élança. Il s'approcha du Dieu qui attendait sans bouger. Il abattit son sabre avec force et le Dieu le bloqua de son avant bras. Nul ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que le Dieu frappe le samouraï au ventre en l'envoyant en arrière de plusieurs mètres. Celui-ci releva la tête et sourit.

-C'est bon, Amidamaru ?

-Oui maître Yoh. C'est bon. Je sais à présent.

-Tu sais quoi ? lança Maiden avec violence. Que tu vas perdre ? T'avais besoin de ça pour le comprendre ?

Yoh regarda son samouraï qui lui rendit son regard. Puis il acquiesça et se lança de nouveau à l'assaut. L'attaque se déroula de la même façon, et se termina aussi de la même façon. Shamash bloqua l'attaque et les deux se retrouvèrent de nouveau immobilisé.

-Encore une fois Shamash ! cria Maiden.

Mais le samouraï n'attendit pas le coup cette fois. Il laissa son bras en libre coup tout en avançant encore un peu. La lame partit en arrière et fit le tour de son bras. Il rattrapa la garde tendit que Shamash s'apprêtait à frapper et avec une puissante accélération, l'enfonça violemment dans le flanc droit du Dieu, qu'il ne pouvait protéger. La lame traversa de part en part le corps du Dieu et un flot de sang s'échappa de la blessure béante. Amidamaru esquiva rapidement l'attaque que Shamash lançait avec rage contre lui, mais il était devenu trop lent pour le samouraï. Sa blessure le gênait. Il plaqua sa main sur sa blessure et ferma les yeux. Une lumière s'étala sur la blessure et sembla se fondre en lui. Lorsqu'il enleva sa main, il était de nouveau indemne.

-Mince. Va falloir faire mieux que ça, Amidamaru.

-Pas de problème, Maître.

Le samouraï s'élança de nouveau à l'attaque et frappa en direction Shamash qui bloqua de son avant bras. Amidamaru enleva son coup et en frappa un second, de l'autre côté, que le Dieu bloqua. Puis ainsi de suite, les coups plurent et chaque fois le Dieu bloqua, grâce à ses protège poignet en acier céleste. Des étincelles pleuvaient mais aucun ne reculait face à l'autre. Cela dura plusieurs minutes et Amidamaru semblait s'essouffler lorsque l'attaque cessa. Il ramena son sabre contre son corps, et tourna le dos au Dieu. Celui-ci en profita pour attaquer mais son bras tomba et un flot de sang gicla sur le sol du ring.

-Arrête de bouger, dit le samouraï. C'est un conseil.

Le Dieu refusa d'écouter et se releva. Amidamaru frappa de nouveau avec son sabre sur son bras gauche, et le Dieu para. Mais le protège poignet explosa sous le choc et son poignet fut sectionné net. De nouveau, le sang coula.

-N...Non impossible, s'exclama Jeanne. Comment... ?

-La vitesse, expliqua Yoh. Amidamaru a accéléré ses coups au fur et à mesure ce qui lui a permis de trancher le bras de Shamash sans que celui-ci le voie. Et la force. Il a frappé violemment à plusieurs reprises sur le même point du bracelet. A force de persévérance et de force, il a brisé la barrière indestructible.

Shamash, toujours au sol, tendis son moignon sanglant vers le samouraï qui lui saisit le bras.

-Désolé, dit il à son encontre. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Une larme coula sur la joue du Dieu puis il ferma les yeux en souriant. Amidamaru, à son tour, ferma les yeux et son expression s'aggrava.

-Bien, si c'est ton choix.

Le Dieu roula sur le dos et présenta sa gorge au sabre du samouraï. Celui-ci le leva bien haut et frappa de toutes ses forces sur le corps amoindri. La lame s'enfonça profondément dans la chair du Dieu et sépara la tête du reste du corps.

-C'était son dernier vœux. Pas besoin de paroles entre deux valeureux combattants.

Jeanne s'écroula alors de l'autre côté du ring, complètement essoufflé. Elle tomba à genoux et tenta de se relever avec dignité. Mais ses jambes refusaient de la porter. Des larmes de rages coulèrent sur ses joues et elle ne put les retenir. Elle frappa sur le sol du poing, encore et encore. Puis Yoh s'approcha et la prit par les épaules. Son over-soul s'était levé et elle était en chemise légère sur la pierre froide du ring.

-Allons relève toi.

Elle frappa violemment dans la main de Yoh qui l'enleva pour ne pas la brusquer.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu battu ? Je devais gagner et tuer Hao !

Yoh posa une main sur son épaule pour la seconde fois et elle ne la repoussa pas. Il lui passa son bras autour des épaules et l'aida à se relever.

-Ce n'est pas contre moi que tu as perdu. Tu ne te battais pas contre moi, tu avais un autre ennemi dans ton cœur et c'est contre lui que tu as perdu.

Maiden s'appuya sur lui et dit d'une voix faible.

-Mais tu es son frère, le frère jumeau de ce maudit Hao. Comment ai-je pu perdre contre quelqu'un qui a un lien avec ce monstre ? Je suis la Justice.

-Alors tu as perdu parce que ta justice ne s'applique pas à moi. Je ne suis ni bon ni mauvais. Je suis libre de mes choix je suis neutre en quelques sortes. C'est un ami qui me l'a dit, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Maiden posa sur lui un regard interrogateur chargé de larmes. Mais elle sourit enfin et Yoh prit ce sourire comme la plus belle des récompenses. Il avait vaincu Hao, au moins dans le cœur de cette jeune fille. Il avait réussi le plus dur des combats. Il avait vaincu la noirceur de la rancœur. Restait à présent le combat le plus dur. Mais avant cela, le combat de Ren viendrait et il devait l'aider. Il devait faire un choix. Lorsqu'il laissa Maiden dans la salle de repos près du ring, elle le retint par le bras et lui parla longuement.

-Yoh, commença-t-elle, tu dois savoir...Ce qui m'est arrivé, pourquoi cette rancœur m'a envahi. Comme tu le sais tout commence et se termine avec Hao. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens qui comme moi, avait souffert de sa puissance. Mais aucun n'a atteint mon seuil d'horreur. Lorsque je le vois, mon cœur se met à battre violemment, plus que de la haine, c'est de la peur que je ressens. Un soir, alors que je rentrais de l'école, je vois un camion de pompier foncer droit là où j'habitais. Je me mets à courir et j'arrive devant mon immeuble en flamme. Des gens que je connaissais, dont mon meilleur ami, se jette par les fenêtres pour essayer d'échapper aux flammes. Et en haut, tout en haut, Hao et son Spirit of Fire qui rit. Je monte les étages et découvre les corps calcinés de mes parents. Je tombe à genoux et Hao rentre par la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il a fait, mais il est apparu au milieu de l'immeuble et est entré comme si de rien n'était. Il s'est approché de moi et a rigolé en me regardant.

-Tu vas devenir dangereuse, m'as-t-il dit.

Il a ensuite appelé son fantôme et m'a attaqué alors que je ne savais même pas encore ce qu'était un fantôme. Il m'a gravement brûlé et je n'ai du ma vie qu'a un pompier qui est entré à ce moment là. Je suis ensuite resté trois mois dans un profond coma, et lorsque je me suis réveillée, Shamash se tenait devant moi. Je ne portais plus aucune trace de mes blessures, il m'avait guéri. Et j'ai tout appris sur les fantômes, les shamans et le shaman fight. J'ai ensuite cherché à me venger, mais à chaque fois, j'ai perdu et je suis resté dans un état critique. Puis à force de frôler la mort, je me suis un jour trouvée plus forte que jamais. J'ai rencontré alors les membres des X-laws et formé cette association, et j'ai endossée toutes les douleurs pour me rapprocher de Hao. La suite, tu la connaît. Yoh, sois prudent. Je sais comme Hao peut être dangereux. Plusieurs de mes amis sont morts en l'affrontant.

Yoh acquiesça et laissa la jeune fille seule. En actionnant la poignée de la porte, il avait fait son choix. Shoan devait renaître en partie.


	11. chapitre dix: Shoan contre Ren

Chapitre onze : Shoan contre Ren.

Après avoir laissé Jeanne seule pour se reposer, Yoh retourna dans le bâtiment où il avait élu domicile avec son groupe. Durant tout le trajet, il avait ressassé la façon dont il allait annoncer à Ren de quelle manière il allait devoir procéder pour lui permettre de se battre contre Hao. Il devait tout simplement lui dire qu'il allait devoir mourir encore une fois. Plein d'idées noires en tête, il actionna la poignée et il fut accueilli par des cris... de joie et une pluie de cotillon. Ryu se jeta sur lui et le leva sur ses épaules. Puis il lui fit faire le tour de la pièce en criant « le boss est le plus fort !!! » à tue-tête. Tout le monde était réuni et fêter sa victoire. Le prochain match n'avait lieu que le lendemain et tous semblaient très heureux de pouvoir faire la fête. Même Ren, d'ordinaire solitaire, s'était joint à eux. Ne voulant briser cet instant de joie, Yoh décida d'attendre la fin de la fête pour annoncer à Ren ce qui allait lui arriver.

La fête dura jusque tard dans la nuit et lorsqu'Horohoro s'écroula complètement saoul, Anna décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Alors que tous regagner leur chambre, Yoh rattrapa Ren et l'emmena à l'égard pour lui parler.

-Ren, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Et bien vas-y.

-Tu as un plan pour demain ?

-Non, assura celui-ci, pas le moindre. J'essaierais au moins de lui déchirer sa cape, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Yoh soupira et dit.

-Ne joue pas aux idiots. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu y vas, tu mourras.

Ren ne dit rien. Il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne me dégonflerais pas.

-Et si je te disais que j'avais un moyen pour que tu deviennes plus fort que jamais ?

-C'est comme ça que tu as obtenu cette puissance ?

-Oui, dit Yoh calmement.

-Pour tout te dire, j'étais venu à cette fête pour savoir comment tu t'y étais pris. Alors vas-y, explique.

Yoh inspira à fond. Il avait déjà fait son choix, mais il continuait à douter.

-J'ai rencontrer le Great Spirit.

-Encore ?

-Non c'était différends. Je suis mort Ren. Et je suis revenu.

-Ah ! Et tu sais comment faire pour que je meure c'est ça ? Je résisterais je te préviens.

-Je ne suis pas mort en combat. Viens avec moi.

Il l'emmena dans une chambre vide et le fit allonger sur le lit.

-C'est une technique pache que le Great Spirit m'a enseigné. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit mais tu dois survivre. Ce sera dangereux. Tu es sûr de vouloir... ?

-Vas-y.

Yoh leva les mains au plafond comme Silva l'avait fait et ses mains se mirent à briller. Puis il les abattit sur le torse de Ren et le cœur de celui-ci cessa instantanément de battre. Ren ferma les yeux et il sentit son âme se détacher. Un appel que Yoh connaissait bien se fit entendre et il intima à Ren de le suivre. Son âme se mit à dériver, ballotter par le vent, et après un long voyage, il se retrouva face au Great Spirit.

-Que fais tu là, toi ? demanda la voix.

-Je...Je ne sais pas trop. Yoh m'a fait venir et...

-Je ne veux pas t'aider. Tu es comme Hao, tu as tué pour ton plaisir. Je refuse.

Yoh, sentant que Ren avait des ennuis se concentra. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Puis il imagina son corps vide comme une coquille et son esprit se matérialisa près de celui de Ren.

-Coucou, dit il.

Ren se tourna vers lui. Dans ses yeux brûlait une rage féroce.

-Toi... Tu m'as fait mourir pour rien. Je vais te tuer Yoh !!!

-A...Attends Ren, laisse moi parler avec le Great Spirit !

Ren croisa les bras en signe d'approbation et toisa Yoh avec colère.

-G..Great Spirit ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Asakura Yoh, comment as-tu pu m'envoyer ce garçon qui a donné la mort ? Je refuse de l'aider, par quelque façon que ce soit.

-Mais, G. S, vous savez bien que Ren a changer, non ? Vous qui savez tout, lisez en son cœur et vous verrez.

La voix se fit attendre et reprit quelques instants plus tard.

-C'est vrai que la méchanceté semble disparue. Mais elle est tapie au fond de son cœur. Elle reviendra.

-Jamais, hurla Ren.

Il n'avait pas parlé depuis tout à l'heure, mais là il n'en pouvait plus.

-Ca suffit. Je ne redeviendrais pas comme avant. Je refuse. Je me déteste déjà assez comme ça d'avoir tué des gens innocents. Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, tant pis, je me débrouillerais seul.

Il tourna les talons et Yoh le regarda, navré.

-Attends, dit la voix.

Ren s'interrompit.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux avoir confiance en toi, mais Yoh lui, je lui fait confiance. Je vais donc t'aider pour lui. Si tu tournes mal, tu le regretteras, c'est promis.

Ren se retourna et sourit à Yoh, qui leva son pouce en signe de victoire. Ren allez lui répondre quand un mal de crâne épouvantable le prit. Il avait trop mal. Il sentait que son crâne allait exploser. Il serra sa tête dans ses mains aussi fort qu'il put et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla allongé sur un lit, fixant le plafond au dessus de sa tête.

-Je...Je suis revenu ?

Il se leva et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Son mal de tête avait disparu. Mais ses mains semblaient différentes. Ses bras aussi, tout comme son corps tout entier. Il se leva et s'approcha d'un miroir qui pendait tristement au mur voisin. Il regarda son visage et retint un cri de surprise. Il était plus vieux, dans les vingt ans et il avait des cheveux longs, noué en catogan.

-Beurk ! Quel manque de goût. On dirait Silva !

On frappa à la porte et quelqu'un entra. Ren ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en reconnaissant Faust.

-Ce n'est pas Faust, se dit il à lui-même. Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais ce n'est pas mon époque.

-Allez viens Shoan. C'est l'heure.

-Shoan ?

-Ben oui Shoan. Comme moi c'est Shimon. Allez arrête de jouer aux idiots et viens.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna hors de la pièce, puis le long d'un couloir qui donnait sur une grande porte. La porte s'ouvrit peu à peu et la lumière envahie le couloir sombre. Ren se protégea les yeux et il sentit des mains le pousser au creux du dos.

-Allez vas-y.

A peine entrer sur le ring, la porte se referma. Un homme se tenait face à lui.

-Yoh ? Non c'est...Pas Yoh en tout cas.

-Tu es prêt Shoan ? C'est l'heure.

-Allons-y, dit Ren.

Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé. Un combat rapide et violent s'engagea, mais Ren n'en vit que le premier coup. Il sentit son esprit aspiré de nouveau et il quitta son corps une seconde fois, pour se retrouver au sol prêt de Yoh. Il était de retour près du Great Spirit.

-C'était il y a combien d'années ? demanda immédiatement le jeune garçon.

-Tu es plus vif que Yoh a ce que je vois.

Yoh se frotta la nuque en riant et expliqua.

-J'ai mis deux fois plus de temps que toi à comprendre.

-Ca c'est passé il y a 500 ans. Lors du dernier Shaman Fight, et tu as vu le début de la finale. Mais tu n'es pas là pour ça. Tu es là pour avoir plus de furyoku pas vrai ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Alors ferme les yeux.

Ren s'exécuta et ferma les yeux.

-Respire à fond à présent.

Ren, se sentant ridicule, le fit tout de même et se relaxa tant bien que mal.

-Maintenant sens chaque vaisseau sanguin de ton corps, chaque aspérité. Et cherche en une creuse.

Ren resta sans rien dire durant plusieurs minutes.

-Je...Je l'ai.

-Enfonce ton esprit dedans comme un couteau et tranche là de haut en bas.

Ren s'exécuta une fois encore et il sentit quelque chose cédé sous la pression de son esprit. Une explosion se produisit en lui et il tomba au sol.

-Qu'est ce que...Commença Yoh.

-Ce n'est rien. Il n'a pas tenu le choc. Il va se réveiller bientôt.

En effet, Ren se releva quelques instants plus tard.

-Ca va Ren ?

-R...Ren ? Oh oui, bien sur.

Ren regarda ses mains. Il sentait une puissance plus grande que jamais.

-C'est donc ça, la résurrection.

-Bon j'y vais, je t'attends près de ton corps, Ren.

-Ok.

L'image de Yoh trembla quelques secondes puis disparue.

-Retourne dans ton corps à présent, dit la voix.

Ren se sentit aspiré vers son corps, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il se sentait plus joyeux que jamais. Une fois l'image du Great Spirit disparu, il se dit à lui-même.

-Tu m'as emprunté mon corps un moment. A présent c'est mon tour.

Et Shoan explosa de rire.


	12. chapitre douze: revanche

Chapitre douze : Revanche.

Ren ouvrit les yeux et se les frotta fermement pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Yoh se tenait à ses côtés, un sourire niais s'étalant sur son visage.

-Alors Ren, ça va ?

Shoan, un instant surpris, se ressaisit bien vite et acquiesça.

-Oui, ça va. Je me sens... bien. Mieux que depuis bien longtemps.

_C'est normal, je viens de ressusciter_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Il se releva et s'assit sur le bord du grands lit où il était resté allongé le temps de sa « mort ».

-Bon, dit Yoh en se dirigeant vers la porte, ton combat contre Hao a lieu dans cinq minutes. Ne traîne pas !

Ren-Shoan n'ajouta rien et il regarda Yoh sortir sans se retourner. Puis il bascula la tête et éclata d'un rire silencieux qui aurait glacé le sang de bien des gens si il avait été audible.

-Enfin, enfin, enfin...dit il.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il prit appui sur le rebord et sauta du premier étage pour atterrir au sol en une réception parfaite. Puis il s'élança à travers les bois qui entouraient l'immeuble. Il courut ainsi durant quelques minutes pour se retrouver devant l'endroit d'où il était parti.

-Ce corps est parfait. Même si il manque encore de puissance, il est en excellente condition physique. Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger de ce microbe de Hao et de son fantôme à la noix.

Il entra dans le bâtiment et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard avec son sabre Bason. Puis il se dirigea vers le stade. Même si l'île avait changé en 500 ans, il savait pertinemment où il se trouvait. Avec Juza et Shimon, il l'avait parcourue en tout sens la dernière fois, juste avant de...mourir. Un sourire cruel s'étala sur ses joues et il atteignit finalement son but après cinq minutes de marches. Il entra par la porte principale et se rendit sur le ring où l'attendait déjà Hao et l'arbitre.

-Où étiez vous, cria Radim. On vous attend depuis...

D'un geste de la main, Hao le fit taire. Soan vit que l'arbitre transpirait abondamment. Etait ce la présence d'Hao qui le m'était dans cet état ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi pourtant.

-Tu es venu, s'étonna Hao. Je pensais que tu fuirais. Remarque, c'est tant mieux. On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu !

L'arbitre sauta le plus haut possible et hurla Fight ! En un éclair, le duel s'engagea. Shoan tira son sabre et le monta comme si il avait toujours fait ces gestes, tandis que Hao faisait apparaître son over-soul Spirit of Fire.

-J'imagine que de voir la nouvelle puissance de mon frère Yoh t'as redonné confiance en toi, Ren. Notre dernière rencontre...J'aurais cru qu'elle fait plus d'effet !

Shoan regarda dans les gradins et vit que le garçon qui l'avait accueilli –Yoh, lui semblait il- se tenait contre la rambarde avec tout un groupe d'ami. Il ne pouvait donc pas révéler sa véritable identité.

-Tant pis...on va s'amuser un peu en attendant...Apparaît, fantôme !

Bason apparu et paru légèrement décontenancé quelques instants.

-Où...Où est Ren ?

-Tu ne vois pas que c'est moi, abruti ? Tu crois qu'on a le temps pour ça ?

Avant que Bason ait pu répondre, Shoan le changea en boule humaine et le força à fusionner avec la lance. Apparu alors le plus gigantesque over-soul jamais vu. Si Yoh ne connaissait pas Bason, il aurait cru qu'il était de la classe des dieux. Un gigantesque démon noir apparu, nimbé de flammes rouge sang. Dans son poing droit, une épée courte prenait place, la lame empoisonnée traversant n'importe quelle matière, si dure soit elle. Dans sa main gauche reposait une boule de feu violette.

-Les flammes du diable, dit Anna.

-Quoi ?

-Ces flammes sont plus chaudes encore que les plus chaude existant sur Terre. Elles brûlent tout.

Le torse du démon se couvrait d'un gigantesque collier représentant des crânes. Yoh en identifia certain comme étant des crâne humain, d'autres appartenaient à des créatures qu'il ne connaissait pas. Enfin, à sa taille, une immense ceinture montrait toutes les lames que Yoh connaissait. Mais le plus terrifiant dans cet over-soul, c'était sa tête. Une paire de corne puissante trônait en son sommet, et ses yeux rouges flamboyaient d'une cruauté maléfique. Le démon découvrit des crocs long de 20 centimètres chacun et plus coupant qu'une lame de rasoir.

-Maüen, le roi des Enfer, dit Hao. On dit que seul des personnes maléfiques peuvent s'en servir. Tu en fait donc parti ?

-Faut croire, dit Ren avec un sourire mauvais. Tu veux voir comme il est fort ?

Avant que Hao n'ait pu répondre, Ren-Shoan partit à l'attaque. Il y eu une explosion et il se propulsa vers le Spirit of Fire.

-Maüen, roi des Enfers, Flammes de l'Enfer.

Shoan recula en brisant son assaut et Hao et son fantôme se retrouvèrent face au démon. La flamme de sa main augmenta de volume, et apparu trois fois plus grosse que le première. Elle grossissait encore quand Maüen l'envoya sur Hao. Une gigantesque boule de feu apparu et un rayon de flamme l'a propulsa sur Hao. Une puissante explosion eu lieu et une épaisse couche de fumée s'éleva sur le ring.

-Que...Comment est-ce possible, dit Anna. Comment Ren est il devenu si fort ?

-Je suppose que sa barrière doit laisser passer plus de forces que prévu !

Les autres, abasourdis, ne dirent rien et se penchèrent sur le match. La fumée venait de se dissiper et on apercevait Ren.

-Je me doutait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile, dit il.

Le reste de fumée se dissipa et Hao et la Spirit of Fire apparurent.

-Comment est ce possible ? Une flamme comme celle-ci aurait dû les tuer !

-Regarde bien le SoF Manta.

Manta regarda attentivement et vit alors des bulles s'élever dans le corps du fantôme.

-De...De l'eau ! Encore !

-Oui, acquiesça Yoh.

Il regarda Ren mais ne parvint pas à capter son expression.

-Tu te débrouilles un peu mieux à ce que je vois, Ren, dit Hao. Tu es digne de venir avec moi !

-Plutôt mourir, cracha celui-ci.

Hao s'approcha peu à peu de Ren tout en lui parlant.

-Allons, tu sais tout ce que tu pourrais gagner si tu venais avec moi ?

-Je m'en moque ! Retourne en face et bat toi !

-Pffff. Tu es vraiment...Tout petit.

Hao bascula sur le côté, dévoilant ainsi le spirit of fire à Ren. Celui-ci tenait entre ses mains gigantesques une boule de glace.

-Un...Rayon d'eau ? Non ! Pousse toi Maüen, hurla Shoan.

Trop tard, le fantôme lança son rayon qui se précipita sur sa cible. Maüen ne bougeait pas. Yoh voulait crier, mais aucun son ne sortit. Le démon eu un léger sourire et tendit la main. Le rayon le frappa de plein fouet et de la vapeur s'éleva lors du choc. Lorsqu'elle se fut dissipée, les deux fantômes se faisaient face.

-Tu...Tu as fait évaporer l'eau du projectile ? Génial ! Alors Hao que dis tu de ça ?

-J'en dit qu'un rien te fait plaisir pas vrai ? Si je ne peux pas le battre ainsi, je vais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieur voila tout.

Il posa la main sur la jambe de son fantôme et celui-ci se convulsa. Des muscles apparurent sous une peau dorée et ses jambes réapparurent. Sa tête se releva comme dans un cri muet et il la rabaissa peu après.

-Allons-y, Spirit of Gold.

Le fantôme prit appui sur sa jambe gauche et se lança à l'attaque. Il écrasa son poing sur le visage de Maüen et celui-ci alla s'écraser contre la barrière protectrice.

-La barrière est trop forte, dit Ren. Ca va être dur, même pour moi. Je ne pensait qu'il avait fait tant de progrès !


	13. chapitre treize: libération

Chapitre treize : libération.

Shoan évita un nouvel assaut du Spirit of Fire et se plaça dans un coin. Maüen faisait écran de son corps et Shoan sentait son furyoku s'épuiser peu à peu. Il ne devait pas lui en rester beaucoup. L'armure de Maüen gisait sur le sol en un tas de plaques de métal informe, tandis que sa lame empoisonnée trônait dans le poitrail de l'over soul de Hao.

-Ce maudit... Comment fait il ? Il ne devrait même plus pouvoir bouger ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas !

Une nouvelle vague de flamme le frôla tandis qu'il quittait son refuge temporaire.

-Maüen, attaque !

Le démon se téléporta dans le dos du SoF plaça sa main sur son visage, provoquant une explosion. La fumée se dissipa, révélant un spirit of Fire en excellent état, comme si juste une mouche s'était posée sur son visage.

-C'est pas vrai !

_Tu vas perdre,_ se dit Shoan_, non ! Je refuse de perdre face à ce microbe ! Je ne peux pas perdre !_

Hao regardait en souriant un Ren en fureur. Son sourire s'effaça, et il explosa de rire.

-Tu es pitoyable, mon pauvre Ren. Est-ce dont tout ce que tu peux faire ?

Et Hao riait.

_Colère._

Plus fort.

_Haine_

Toujours plus fort.

_Revanche !_

Alors Shoan sentit en lui une explosion. Une dose massive de furyoku venait d'apparaître en lui. En un instant, ses cheveux prirent plusieurs longueurs, ses bras se musclèrent, ses mains doublèrent de volume, et son visage semblait vieillir de plusieurs années en quelques secondes. Une aura de flamme s'étendit autour de lui, augmentant la chaleur des alentours de plusieurs dizaines de degrés, et un rire glauque, guttural s'éleva de sa gorge.

-Enfin...Enfin...Enfin !!!!

Hao, pétrifié, regardait la transformation d'un regard inquiet.

-T...Toi ? Non impossible ? Comment... ?

Dans le public, la surprise avait laissé la place à la peur en Yoh.

-Non, c'est pas possible...dit il.

-C'est qui celui là, dit Horo. Il est où Ren ?

-C'est ce qui pouvait arriver de pire, dit Yoh.

Shoan leva sur lui des yeux de couleur de braise, où brillait une cruauté sans limite.

-Tu es surpris ? Moi aussi. Pour tout te dire, je ne pensais ressusciter complètement. Ce n'est même pas une résurrection, c'est une sorte de transfert, je crois.

-Que...Comment est ce possible ?

-Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas, cria Shoan.

Hao se glaça. Sa voix était puissante et une aura meurtrière s'élevait de son corps.

-Non...Non !

-Et pourtant ! Depuis si longtemps ! Ca fait mille ans que je voulais ressusciter pour enfin me venger de toi, toi qui m'as tué voila mille ans. Et enfin, je reviens à moi !

Shoan éclata de rire à son tour. Hao, profitant de se relâchement, lança son over soul sur cet homme dont il craignait la puissance. Une énorme salve de flamme s'écrasa là où Shon s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt. La fumée se dispersa peu après, révélant Maüen.

-Non, ce n'est pas Maüen, dit Hao. C'est Enma.

En effet, Maüen, roi des démons avait laissé place à Enma, Maître des Enfers. Encore plus grands et plus effrayant, Enma portait une armure rouge sang, un collier de tête reposait sur son torse puissant, des crocs et des griffes plus tranchante encore que celle de Maüen, une aura de flamme noire, maléfique et un casque noir laissant apparaître une paire de corne encore plus impressionnantes.

-Maüen est un serviteur de ce bon vieux Enma, tu le savais non ?

Shoan claqua des doigts et Enma apparu derrière SoF et lui décocha un poing nimbé de flammes dans le visage. SoF n'eut pas le temps de réagir et alla s'écraser dans un angle du ring. Il se releva tant bien que mal alors que Enma disparaissait de nouveau pour réapparaître au dessus de lui. Il se laissa chuter et enfonça son genou dans le dos de l'over soul qui s'écrasa au sol sous le poids du Grand Démon. Enma attrapa SoF par le cou et le souleva de terre. Puis il le jeta au milieu du ring, sur le dos, et se jeta sur lui. Il le plaqua au sol de tout son poing et se mit à le marteler de coups de poings. L'over soul de Hao faiblissait tandis que son sang s'échappait de son corps sous la fureur des coups de poings, semblable à des coups de massue. Enma cessa soudain et se releva. Il attrapa le corps de l'over soul et le souleva de terre. Il serra alors son poing autour de sa gorge, enfonçant des griffes de plusieurs centimètres sous la peau du démon. Les yeux de SoF s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il tentait, semblait il, d'aspirer un peu d'air. En un effort ultime, il leva la main au niveau du visage du monstre et produisit une boule de feu qui lui fit lâcher prise. SoF chuta sur le sol, telle un cadavre sans vie, alors que déjà Enma se relevait pour achever sa sale besogne. A genoux, incapable de bouger, SoF le vit s'approcher, tranquillement, comme on s'approche d'un ami pour l'aider à se relever. Mais Yoh voyait pour la première fois une sorte de terreur indéfinissable dans les yeux du démon. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du Maître et il envoya un violet coup de pied dans les côtes du démon qui alla s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus loin sur la barrière magique.

-Tu es impuissant, Hao, dit Shoan en souriant.

Hao ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait rien répondre. Tant d'effort et de résurrection pour ça ? Non, il ne mourrait pas ! Il ne voulait pas mourir et perdre à nouveau la chance de récupérer le Great Spirit ! Mais, à quelques dizaines de mètres, Enma leva sa main griffue et le temps sembla suspendu. Puis il l'écrasa sur le visage de SoF, lui brisant la nuque et perforant son visage de ses griffes. L'over soul se volatilisa alors, laissant Hao essoufflé et à genoux.

-C'est fini Hao.

Shoan traversa le ring d'un pas lent, regardant avec un air victorieux et supérieur son adversaire vaincu.

-Je vais te tuer à présent, ajouta-t-il. Tu m'as tué, je te tue. Mais tu ne vas plus pouvoir revenir toi. Tu as assez ressuscité. Je vais capturer ton âme, et Enma l'emmènera avec lui pour t'enfermer définitivement.

Shoan glissa une main dans sa ceinture et en sortit une lame enduite d'un liquide noir.

-Tu connais ça, demanda t il à Hao. C'est un poison violent qui liquéfie les entrailles. Assez douloureux comme mort.

Il leva son bras au dans le ciel et s'apprêta à l'abattre. Avec un dernier sourire cruel, il abaissa son bras. Mais la lame ne s'enfonça pas dans le corps de Hao, prostré au sol. Shoan lâcha sa lame, et plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes. Il semblait souffrir.

-Non, arrête ! Tais toi ! Restes en retrait !

_Je ne tuerais plus ! Plus jamais !_

La voix de Ren résonnait dans sa tête.

-Je dois me venger !!!!

Il leva les yeux au ciel les ferma quelques instants. Puis il baissa la tête lentement.

-Ca y'est. Il est repartit. Où en étions nous ?

Son regard se posa sur le corps de Hao, toujours immobile. Il récupéra sa lame, et s'apprêta à se venger enfin...Mais il sentit alors. Une lame, froide et cruelle, se posa sur sa nuque.

-Tu bouges, je te tue, Shoan.

-Toi, la résurrection de Juza, tu protèges son meutrier ?

-Je ne protège pas Hao. C'est Ren que je protège. Je ne le laisserais pas redevenir un tueur.

Shoan rigola doucement.

-Que veux tu faire avec ta force minable ? Je peux te balayer en un rien de temps !

-Oui, mais pas nous tous en même temps !

Hor-Horo, Faust, Ryu et Lyserg se tenait en face de lui, devant le corps de Hao, chacun une lame dans le main.

-Tu tentes quoi que ce soit et on te tue, dit Horo.

-Moi je suis le boss, ajouta Ryu.

Lyserg n'ajouta rien. Le doute se lisait dans ses yeux.

Shoan baissa son arme et se retourna face à Yoh.

-C'est bon...Je le laisse. Mais on se retrouva et là je le tuerais.

-On verra bien.

Yoh s'écarta et Shoan passa sans rien dire. Puis il descendit les escaliers et disparut.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant, dit Yoh.

Nul ne répondit.

Plus loin, Shoan marchait en silence.

-Juza, si tu t'opposes à moi, toi ou ta pâle copie, je te tue, mon vieil ami !


	14. chapitre quatorze: revirement

Chapitre quatorze : Le revirement

Après le départ de Shoan, Yoh, aidé de Ryu, transporta Hao jusqu'à leur immeuble.

-Ce n'est pas trop dangereux de faire ça, demanda Horo-horo. Je veux dire, c'est quand même Hao. Tu sais, le tueur, au fantôme dévoreur d'âme.

-Oui, je sais Horo, mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, tout seul, alors que l'autre fou qui se trouve dans le corps de Ren se promène en liberté, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mouais....répondit Horo, apparemment peu convaincu.

Ryu allongea Hao sur un lit de l'immeuble et ils sortirent tous, laissant Yoh en tête-à-tête avec lui.

-Ca va aller...Hao ?

-Ouais...Merci, répondit il.

Il n'ajouta plus rien.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me doives quoi que ce soit, mais on ne pouvait....

-Je sais j'ai écouté. Ecoute Yoh, je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé, mais pourquoi ? Je suis....ton ennemi !

-Ouais...Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Ren sombrer dans le meurtre. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi.

Hao se tourna à l'opposé pour ne plus voir son frère. Yoh se leva, comprenant que la discussion était terminée.

-Yoh, dit Hao alors qu'il allait sortir.

-Oui ?

-Que vas-tu faire, pour Ren ?

-Je vais chercher Shoan et l'obliger à sortir.

-Je...Je veux venir avec toi.

-Non. Ce serait pour te venger et je refuse de tuer Ren.

-Je ne veux pas me venger. Je veux l'aider.

Yoh resta silencieux un moment.

-Pourquoi, finit il par dire.

-C'est en quelque sorte grâce à lui que je peux enfin te reparler...

Yoh n'ajouta rien, mais sourit en sortant. Il ferma la porte en silence et rejoignit les autres dans le salon.

-Alors ? dit Ryu.

-Alors quoi, répondit Yoh.

-Comment il va ?

-Ca va. Il survivra. Il peut se soigner seul, grâce au pouvoir de guérison shamanique.

-Et pour Ren, s'écria Horo. On va faire quoi ? On ne peut pas laisser un timbré se balader avec son corps, il pourrait l'abîmer !

-Horo, calme toi. Pour le moment, vous allez venir avec moi. Pour se battre contre Shoan, je dois réveiller Shimon, Meimon et Ryhaku.

-Qui c'est, ces gars là, lâcha Ryu.

-Faust, Horo-horo, et toi Anna, mais aussi moi et Ren, nous sommes les réincarnations des plus puissants shaman qui n'aient jamais existés. Lors de leur mort, ils ont placé une puissante barrière magique afin de retenir leur furyoku dans leur prochaine vie. Vie que nous représentons. Nous nous sommes tous demandé pourquoi Anna avait tant de furyoku. Tout simplement car sa barrière était la plus faible et laisse passer un peu de l'énergie de Meimon. Aujourd'hui, pour sauver Ren et vaincre Shoan, nous devons libérer vos corps de ces barrières.

Il marqua une pause.

Je devrais vous faire passer par le Great Spirit pour que vous reviviez votre passé, mais le temps presse. On va devoir faire sans. Ecoutez moi bien, faites ce que je vous dis et tout ira bien.

Les trois concernés acquiescèrent et le silence se fit.

-Vous devez d'abord vous relaxer. Puis imaginer vous hors de votre enveloppe. Sentez chaque aspérité de votre corps d'où s'échappe le furyoku. Vous les voyez ?

Tous acquiescèrent sans bruit.

-Cherchez maintenant une aspérité creuse et enfoncez votre esprit dedans, comme avec une lame.

Rien ne se passa pendant un instant, puis une puissante explosion eu lieu, libérant des quantité phénoménale d'énergie.

-Ca y est, vous êtes tous réveillés. Tout le monde est lui ? dit Yoh.

-Oui, répondirent les autres en chœur.

-Bien. A présent, que tout le monde aille se coucher. Demain, on part à l'aube.

Tous se levèrent sans rien dire et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective. Lorsque les portes se fermèrent, nul n'avait vu l'ombre restée près de la porte pendant la cérémonie de délivrance. L'étoile brilla un instant et la porte se referma sans bruit.

Le lendemain matin, Yoh se leva aux aurores, tiré du lit par le bruit et l'agitation qui régnait dans la maison. Il s'habilla rapidement et se rendit dans le salon, où il trouva Faust, Anna, Horo et Ryu.

-S'lut tout le monde, dit il en baillant.

-Tout est prêt, Yoh, dit Anna. On va pouvoir aller chercher l'autre idiot.

Yoh se frotta les yeux afin d'en chasser les dernières larmes de sommeil. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule.

-Salut p'tit frère ! dit Hao.

-Ha...Hao, dit Yoh. Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

-Ben je te l'ai dit hier, je viens avec vous !

-Mais....Et tes blessures...

-Soignées !

-Ton groupe ?

-Prévenu !

- Ton attitude envers nous ?

-Changée à jamais c'est promis !

-M...Mais...

-Ecoute Yoh, et vous tous aussi. Je sais que j'ai fait des trucs pas terribles, mais je vous jure que j'ai changé !!!! Je veux aider Ren !

-Moi j'ai pas confiance, dit Horo.

-Moi non plus, je dois dire, ajouta Anna.

-Et toi Faust, t'en pense quoi, dit Yoh.

-Je pense que c'est possible. On a déjà vu un revirement comme ça !

-Vas y donne un exemple dit Horo, sceptique.

-Le mien ça te va ? répondit froidement Faust.

Yoh ne dit rien un moment, réfléchissant à cette transformation, quand une puissante explosion eu lieu au dehors, ébranlant l'immeuble. On entendit ensuite une vois puissante hurler :

-Hao, sors de là ! Je sais que tu es ici.

Hao se précipita à la fenêtre.

-C'est Shoan. Je vais y aller ! Restez ici !

-Non, dit Yoh. On vient tous ! Tu ne peux rien tous seul.

-Soit, dit Hao en soupirant.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie tandis que les explosions se poursuivaient dehors. Hao arriva le premier à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il sortit à l'air libre, suivi de Yoh et de tout les autres.

-Enfin te voila, Hao. Je voulais te parler.

-Et bien vas y.

-Tu es là aussi, Juza. Ca tombe bien ! A ce que je vois, Meimon, Ryhaku et Shimon son revenu aussi. Bien !

-Et bien vas y parle, Shoan, cracha Horo.

-Soit patient, Ryhaku !

-Mon nom est Horo-Horo, retient le bien face de....

Une claque cinglante de la part de Anna le fit taire.

-Je vois que le caractère de Meimon n'a pas déteint sur le tien, Anna.

-Ouais, et alors ?

Hao l'interrompit d'un coup.

-Que voulais tu me dire ?

-Juste que ton groupe d'ami ne te reviendra plus jamais. Du moins pas comme avant.

-Tu...Tu les as tué ?

-Non, assura Shoan en souriant. Disons que ton souvenir les hantera encore un moment, puis il disparaîtra en même temps que leur vie. J'ai placé sur eux un complexe over soul basé dans une petite lame placé près de leur cœur. Dans trois jours, elles leur transperceront le cœur.

-Pourquoi fais tu ça ? Ils sont innocents !

-Non, pas tout a fait ! Ils ont marché avec toi. Et je veux surtout te voir t'essouffler pour tenter de les sauver, puis échouer.

Yoh s'interposa alors.

-Tu es un monstre ! Personne ne mérite ça ! Pas même les sbires de Hao !

Shoan ferma les yeux un instant puis il leva sur Yoh des yeux de dément.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'interposer, Juza. Tant pis pour toi !

Il sortit une lame de sa ceinture et s'approcha si vite de Yoh qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Il leva sa lame et s'apprêta à frapper. Hao se jeta alors sur lui, évitant pour Yoh le coup mortel.

-Pourquoi t'es tu mis là, toi ? Idiot. Bah, ça a juste avancé l'échéance.

Il laissa Hao dans une mare de sang et disparut dans un panache de fumée. Yoh se jeta sur Hao.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Je...Voulais te prouver...Ma bonne foi, parvint il à articuler.

Il laissa échapper un peu de sang et Yoh pressa sa plaie.

-Faust, viens vite.

Faust arriva en courant. Il se pencha sur Hao et pressa ses mains sur sa plaie, laquelle se referma instantanément.

-Nouveau pouvoir, dit il après avoir soufflé.

-Et...Tes jambes, balbutia Yoh.

-Je me suis soigné cette nuit ! J'en ai souffert, ça fait mal des os qui repoussent !

Hao se releva en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

-Ca va aller, Yoh, demanda-t-il.

-Moi oui. C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça !

-Ca va, t'inquiètes pas.

Yoh regarda Horo-Horo, Anna et Faust, qui acquiescèrent tous à sa question muette, puis il se tourna vers Hao.

-Hao, bienvenu dans le groupe !


	15. chapitre quinze: guerre ouverte

Chapitre quinze : guerre ouverte

Yoh et son groupe, suivi de Hao, retournèrent jusque dans l'immeuble, dont la façade avait laissé place à un trou béant. Ils s'y engouffrèrent les uns à la suite des autres et se réunirent tous dans le salon. Ryu se laissa tomber sur le canapé, imité en cela par Horohoro et Manta, puis ils soupirèrent tous en cœur.

-Ca m'énerve de le dire, mais il est fort. Très fort !

-C'est toi qui est trop faible, cingla Anna.

-Quoi.... ? Comment peut tu dire ça ?

Horohoro éclata en sanglots. Yoh s'approcha et lui posa une main réconfortante sur le bras.

-Allons, allons Horo ! Tu es un grand garçon. Et ça pleure pas un grand garçon !

Hao ne put se retenir et il éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes vraiment des comiques !

Réfrénant au possible son fou rire, il parvint au prix d'un colossal effort à retrouver son sang froid.

-Cependant Horohoro n'a pas tort. Et quoi qu'en dise Anna, il est un des shamans les plus fort au monde. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

-Comment le sais tu toi ? cracha Anna.

Toute cette histoire commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. Elle avait très mal dormi et à peine réveillée, un cinglé avait failli faire sauter sa maison !

-Calme toi Anna, dit Yoh. Je crois comme Hao. Malheureusement pour nous, même si nous avons récupéré une grosse partie de notre puissance originelle, une partie est encore retenue par les barrières. Et Shoan, puisque c'est lui qui l'a posée, a pu s'en débarrasser entièrement. Il est plus fort que chacun de nous !

Anna grogna et s'en alla vers la cuisine.

-Je vais faire du thé. Vous en voulez tous ?

Tous acquiescèrent. Une tasse de thé leur éclairerait peut être l'esprit.

Hao se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Voir le reste de mon groupe. Je dois savoir si ce que Shoan nous a dit est vrai.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, dit Faust, parfaitement calme.

-Et pourquoi pas ? S'emporta Hao. Ce sont mes amis, je ne vais pas les laisser mourir comme ça !

-Justement parce que si c'est vrai, tu les tueras tous en t'en approchant.

Hao n'ajouta rien, mais il dut reconnaître que ce que disait Faust était vrai.

-Zut, dit il en se laissant tomber dans le sofa. Comment savoir alors ?

-J'irais moi, dit Yoh.

-Non boss ! Ils vont vous attaquer si vous y aller.

-Pas si je leur dis que je viens de la part de Hao. Pas vrai ?

-Oui, sûrement, mais comment leur faire savoir ?

Personne n'avait de réponse.

-Donne lui ta cape.

Tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Anna qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce avec un plateau.

-Ben quoi ? Il la reconnaîtrons, non ?

-Mais oui !

Hao se leva et enleva sa cape de ses épaules. Puis il la tendit à Yoh.

-J'y vais et je reviens.

Il se rua vers la porte, que les autres entendirent s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Puis elle se rouvrit.

-Et gardez moi une tasse de thé !

Anna sourit. Même après sa « résurrection », Yoh restait Yoh. Et c'était tant mieux.

Yoh se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Il devait se dépêcher.

-J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas...contrairement à ce qu'à dit Shoan, je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

Il arriva rapidement en vue de l'immeuble du groupe et se mit à agiter la cape en hurlant.

-You ouh ? Y a quelqu'un là-dedans ?

Yoh vit une ombre passer devant une fenêtre, puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement, l'invitant à entrer. Yoh s'avança, fier que l'idée d'Anna est marchée si facilement. Arrivé près de la porte, il l'ouvrit en grand et entra.

-Où êtes vous ? Je m'attendais à une réception avec gâteaux et champagne, moi.

Une paire de bras l'attrapa, tandis qu'on tentait de le bâillonner.

-Je plaisantais ! C'est pas grave si y a pas de gâteaux !

Un coup sur la tête lui fit perdre connaissance. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était sur une chaise, ficelé comme un saucisson.

-Vous vous réveillé enfin, maître Yoh.

Yoh reconnu Rakist, le prêtre.

-Désolé de ce traitement, mais on ne pouvait pas prendre de risques. Tao Ren est venu nous attaquer plus tôt et....

-Alors c'était bien vrai ?

-Pardon ?

-Détachez moi et je vous dirais tout !

Rakist semblait hésiter.

-Vous comprenez, j'ai la garde du groupe et...

-J'ai amené la cape d'Hao pour vous montrer que je viens de sa part.

Il montra d'un signe de tête le vêtement au sol. Rakist s'en approcha et le prit avec soin.

-C'est bien la cape de maître Hao. Pas de trace de lutte. Je vous crois.

Il s'approcha de la chaise et sectionna les liens.

-Et maintenant racontez moi tout.

Yoh s'exécuta. Il raconta tout, de Hao accueilli dans le groupe à la déclaration de Shoan et au combat.

-Oui c'est en effet ce que Tao Ren nous a dit après nous avoir tous vaincu. Il a pointé sur doigt sur le cœur de chacun de nous, puis il a dit en riant :

-Je vous ai placé un dispositif mortel sur le cœur. Si vous chercher à revoir Hao, vous mourrez tous !

Opacho hocha gravement la tête.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Opacho. On va vous en débarrasser, je te le jure.

Opacho sourit, d'un sourire confiant.

-Mais comment ? dit Rakist. Si même maître Hao a perdu face à ce Shoan, comment voulez vous faire, vous qui êtes si faible ? Sans vouloir vous blesser bien sûr.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Rakist. Nous ne somme plus faible ! Assura Yoh en sortant. Restez ici et n'essayait pas de voir Hao. Il va bien. Je reviendrais bientôt.

Yoh sortit de l'immeuble rassuré, et se dirigea vers celui de son propre groupe. En chemin, il pensa. Il pensa à ce combat qu'il avait perdu avant même de se battre. Comment pourrait il battre Shoan dans ces cas là ? Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les bruits de lutte au loin. Lorsqu'il vit des oiseaux s'enfuir à tire d'ailes, il réalisa que quelque chose de grave se passait. Il accéléra le pas, puis se mit à courir en comprenant que ça venait de l'immeuble.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

Il traversa la forêt au pas de course, et lorsqu'il arriva à l'orée de cette dernière, un épais écran de poussière lui boucha la vue, le faisant tousser. Il s'y engouffra, une main sur la bouche, l'autre protégeant ses yeux de l'irritante matière. Un cri se fit entendre plus près qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Ryu ?

Il se mit à courir. Puis il déboucha d'un coup sur le champ de bataille. Il vit de suite que Shoan était responsable. Il trônait au milieu de la scène, un regard mauvais pendu aux lèvres, son regard de dément parcourant cette scène macabre. Car devant lui gisait Ryu, Horo Horo, Faust, Lyserg et...Anna. Yoh se précipita sur elle, et mesura son pouls.

-Elle vit ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Shoan.

-Pourquoi, cria Yoh, les larmes aux yeux devant ses amis mourants

-Parce qu'ils m'ont empêcher de me venger, expliqua Shoan avec un calme déroutant, comme si il avait seulement fais un peu de ménage. Ils ont aidé ton « frère » à s'enfuir, couvrant sa fuite. Le lâche.

Yoh coucha Anna sur le dos, s'assurant qu'elle pouvait encore résister un peu.

-Vas-t-en. Tout de suite, dit il.

-Comment ? Comment peux tu espérer me faire plier à tes désirs ? Je suis cent fois plus fort que toi.

Yoh le savait bien. Mais il devait les protéger tous. Son regard se posa sur Ryu, puis fila sur HoroHoro, Lyserg et enfin sur Anna. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Pars. Maintenant. Je dois les sauver.

Shoan éclata de rire, puis il se rua sur Yoh, tirant sa lame. Yoh disparut un instant et réapparu derrière lui, son over soul près à tuer.

-Vas t'en. Je n'ai pas d'énergie à user pour toi.

Shoan, des sueurs froides dans le dos, le regarda, l'air hébété. Puis il sourit et disparu dans un claquement sec. Yoh brisa son over soul et s'approcha de Faust. Il tâta son pouls. Il bâtait faiblement.

-Réveille toi, le supplia-t-il. Je ne peux pas faire comme toi.

-Moi si, dit quelqu'un en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Yoh se retourna et vit Silva debout derrière lui.

-S...Silva ?

-Pousse toi.

Le pache posa ses mains sur le corps de Faust et une lumière brillant l'éclaira, puis disparu. Faust se releva, l'air surpris.

-Que c'est il passé ?

-Dépêche toi, Faust. Aide Silva. Nos amis sont blessés.

Comme se réveillant d'un grand rêve, Faust se frotta les yeux et s'approcha de Lyserg, qui se releva quelques instants plus tard. Là-bas, Yoh vit Ryu se relever à son tour.

-Yoh...

Il se tourna vers Faust, penché sur Anna.

-Pourquoi tu ne la soigne pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Je...Je ne peux pas Yoh.

-Qu...Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Elle...Elle est morte !


	16. chapitre seize: résurrection

Chapitre seize : résurrection 

Yoh tomba à genoux près du corps sans vie. La jeune semblait paisible, si tranquille, qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser. Etait elle heureuse ?

-Non, je ne dois pas me dire ça. Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! Faust, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'elle va se réveiller, je t'en prie !

Faust secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Son pouls est arrêté, son visage pâle et froid, ses lèvres bleues. Désolé Yoh, je ne peux rien faire. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Yoh regarda ses mains et vit qu'en effet, elles étaient pleines de sang. Il s'y était déposé lorsqu'il avait soulevé le corps de la jeune fille quelques instants plus tôt.

-Mais tu es le médecin de notre groupe ! Tu dois pouvoir la soigner, s'emporta Yoh en empoignant Faust au col.   
-Calme toi Yoh. Ca me fait autant de peine qu'à toi. Je suis docteur, et nécromancien. Pas magicien. Je ne peux pas ressusciter Anna.

Yoh lâcha le col de son ami et se laissa retomber à genoux.

-Dé...Désolé, Faust. Mais je ne peux pas y croire !

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et il plaça son front contre le ventre de la jeune fille et pleura en silence. Silva vint se placer près de Faust en compagnie de Lyserg et de Ryu. Tous pleuraient en silence, par respect pour la jeune fille étendue au sol. Yoh se releva soudain, brusquement, ce qui surprit Ryu qui tomba à la renverse. Yoh se pencha pour prendre le corps d'Anna dans ses bras et se tourna vers l'immeuble. Tous se poussèrent pour le laisser passer, et Yoh avança d'un pas décidé, des larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues. Ryu s'avança pour l'aider, mais Silva le retint par le bras.

-Non, Ryu. Laisse le seul un moment.

Ryu se tourna vers Faust et acquiesça. Yoh marcha ainsi jusque dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il l'étendit sur le lit, doucement, comme si elle était juste endormie. Puis il pleura sur son corps.

_-Où suis-je ?_

_Le fantôme d'Anna était juste au dessus de son corps inanimé. Son regard se posa sur le jeune homme._

_-Yoh ? Mais que... ?_

_Puis elle vit son corps et compris._

_-Alors je suis...morte ??!_

_Une voix douce, tel un souffle de vent, l'appelait._

_-Je suis désolée, Yoh. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire grand-chose. Au revoir !_

_Elle tenta de toucher la joue du shaman, mais sa main le traversa._

Yoh se frotta la joue. Il lui avait semblait qu'un courant d'air froid lui avait frôlé le visage. Une mince couche de sang venait de se déposer sur sa joue, et il le frotta pour l'enlever. Puis, alors qu'il regardait sa main, une étincelle d'espoir apparu en lui.

-Et si... ?

Yoh se leva, se dirigea vers la porte en courant, puis s'arrêta pour regarder la jeune fille avant de sortir.

-Vite !

Il sortit en vitesse. Les autres membres du groupe étaient rentrés et attendait dans le salon. Yoh passa en courant.

-Yoh ? Qu'est ce ça Lyserg.

Yoh ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il se précipita sur son sabre, le Harusame, le regarda, une détermination morbide dans le regard, et l'emporta avec lui. Hao s'interposa.

-Yoh je sais que ça fait mal, mais réfléchi bien. Tu crois qu'elle voudrait de ça ?

Yoh l'écarta d'un geste rageur, puis l'attrapa par la manche et l'emmena avec lui. Ryu et Lyserg se levèrent pour les suivre.

-Restez là, ordonna Silva. S'il avait besoin de vous il vous le dirait.

A contrecoeur, les deux garçons se rassirent. Yoh emmena Hao jusque dans la chambre de la jeune fille et se tourna vers son frère.

-Ne pose pas de question d'accord. Fais seulement ce que je te dis.

Promet le moi.

-O...Oui, si tu veux mais que... ?

Yoh n'attendit pas sa question. Il sortit le sabre de son fourreau, le posa au sol, et retourna Anna sur le dos. Une profonde entaille lui barrait le dos, là où elle avait été frappée par une lame. Du sang coagulé s'étendait autour de la blessure.

-Tu peux utiliser le soin shamanique, pas vrai ? dis Yoh.

-Oui, je peux...Mais ?

-Tais toi, et prépare toi !

Respirant à fond, Yoh brandis son sabre, ferma les yeux, et l'abattit au travers de son bras. Le sabre traversa les chairs, faisant tomber un flot de sang. Yoh cria de douleur, mais serrant son bras de sa main valide, l'appliqua sur la blessure d'Anna. Le sang se répandit dans la blessure, sur toute sa longueur.

-Vas-y, ordonna-t-il. Vite !

Hao acquiesça et appliqua ses mains sur le dos de la jeune fille. Une lumière dorée entoura la blessure et la referma. Yoh retira son bras et le présenta à son frère, qui fit de même qu'avec Anna. La blessure se referma.

-Yoh ça ne sert à rien. Elle est morte.

-Pas encore !

Hao secoua la tête. Son frère avait perdu la raison. Yoh concentra son furyoku sur ses mains et l'appliqua sur le torse de la jeune fille après l'avoir retournée sur le dos. Puis il laissa le furyoku s'échapper, ce qui provoqua un électrochoc. Le corps d'Anna se souleva et retomba.

-Rien, dit Yoh.

Il réitéra son geste, et le corps se souleva de nouveau. Mais toujours aucune réaction.

-Non !

De nouveau, il refit le geste. Le corps de la jeune fille se souleva une fois encore, et retomba. Puis Anna ouvrit les yeux et se mit à tousser.

-Va chercher Faust, vite, cria Yoh.

Hao, abasourdi de cette résurrection, se leva et alla chercher le docteur. Celui-ci arriva en courant, et soigna rapidement la jeune fille.

-Dors, maintenant, Anna, dit Yoh. Repose toi.

Tous sortirent et Yoh s'apprêta à en faire autant, mais Anna le retint par le bras.

-Tu...Tu m'as sauvée.

Yoh haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Ouais, on dirait bien, dit il en s'agenouillant vers elle.

Une claque cinglante résonna dans la pièce.

-Ne refait jamais ça, dit elle en lui montrant son bras.

Yoh se frotta la joue, sourit, et sortit sans bruit.   
-A plus tard, ajouta t'il en fermant la porte.

Yoh rejoignit les autres dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

-Comment as-tu fait, demanda Faust, impatient.

Silva sourit. Ryu, Lyserg et Horohoro ne semblèrent pas comprendre. Devant leur air stupéfait, Yoh leur expliqua tout.

-Anna est sauvée.

-C'est vrai ? s'écria Ryu. La patronne vit ?

-Oui, et c'est un vrai miracle, ajouta Hao. Explique nous, Yoh.

-Et bien, lorsqu'on était dans la chambre, moi et elle, inanimée, j'ai appuyé mon front sur son ventre et je l'ai sentie se soulever, très faiblement. Encore dans le doute, j'ai sentit ensuite un souffle de vent froid sur ma joue. Alors j'ai frotté cette joue pour faire passer cette sensation. Et j'ai vu le sang d'Anna sur ma main. Un espoir fou m'a envahi, et je suis venu chercher le Harusame. Et Hao, ajouta après un silence.

-Pourquoi lui, demanda Faust. Je suis le docteur, non ?

-Oui je sais. Mais je ne voulais pas donner de faux espoir aux autres. Si ça ratait, j'aurais été le seul à en souffrir. Hao ne connaît pas assez Anna. J'ai ensuite brandis mon sabre, et je me suis troué le bras avec la lame.

Yoh leur montra la cicatrice. Ryu grinça des dents.

-Puis j'ai appliqué mon bras sur la blessure et Hao a réalisé une sorte de « transfert » de sang. Enfin, j'ai fait trois chocs, comme avec un défibrillateur, et son cœur s'est remis à battre normalement. J'ai appelé Faust et il l'a soignée.

Faust semblait peu convaincu.

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Tu m'as dit quand on était dehors qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Son pouls très faible venait du fait que le sang ne circulait plus. Ses joues pâles et froides, du fait que le sang n'arrivait plus au niveau du visage. De même que pour ses lèvres. J'ai risqué le tout pour le tout.

Faust sembla enfin d'accord, et il serra la main de Yoh.

-Heureux que tu es réussi.

Horohoro et Lyserg échangèrent un sourire, Silva continua à sourire, et Hao se leva pour embrasser son frère. Ryu, lui, éclata en sanglot, de joie de revoir Anna vivante.

-Bravo, dit Hao.

Il leva le regard sur son frère et vit que Yoh était le seul à ne pas sourire. Il avait une lueur cruelle dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Yoh ? Tu n'es pas heureux ?

Yoh leva ses yeux graves sur lui, et sans un sourire dit :

-Il me le paiera. Shoan, pour ce qu'il a fait à Anna, va devoir mourir.


	17. chapitre dixsept:jibakureï

Chapitre dix-sept : Jubakureï.

Yoh, après cette mésaventure, n'était plus le même. Il parlait sans cesse de se venger, montant des plans plus dangereux et plus fous les uns que les autres. Le lendemain, Hao entra dans sa chambre, où il avait prit l'habitude de s'enfermer.

-Yoh, tu cherche encore un plan pour battre Shoan.

Yoh ne lui répondit pas, ne leva même pas le nez de sa feuille.

-Tu devrais arrêter, dit Hao. Aucun de tes plans ne marchera. Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais ça ne sert à rien…

Yoh se leva et empoigna son frère par le col.

-Comment pourrais tu savoir ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Hao le gifla. Yoh porta sa main à sa joue.

-Tu oublies que mes amis sont menacés de mort à cause de moi ?

Yoh baissa les yeux, comme un chien battu.

-Tu as raison excuse moi.

-Tu n'es plus le même Yoh. Redeviens toi-même. C'est primordial.

Il sortit sans rien ajouter. Yoh resta là, à ruminer ses plans et cette discussion.

Deux jours après l'attaque sur Anna, la situation devenait invivable. Il ne restait qu'une journée pour battre Shoan, sans quoi, le groupe d'Hao mourrait. Ils avaient cherché Shoan partout, sans trouver de trace de lui nulle part.

-Il ne peut pas avoir disparu, bon sang ! s'écria Ryu. Ca fait deux jours qu'on le cherche.

-Ouais, ajouta Horo. Si je ne le savais pas quelque part sur cette île, je dirais qu'il n'y est pas !

Yoh, l'air sombre, restait assis sur le canapé sans rien dire.

-Dis moi Yoh, lança Horo, ça te dirait pas de nous aider des fois ?

Yoh le regarda avec mépris.

-Vous ne cherchez pas où il faut. Vous ne le trouverez pas s'il ne veut pas que vous le trouviez. Pas la peine de vous fatiguer. C'est lui qui nous trouvera.

-Comment ça ? dit Horo, sans comprendre.

-Quel jour sommes nous ?

-Euh…Mercredi pourquoi ?

-Alors demain, nous le trouverons.

-Si tu ne veux pas nous expliquer, tais toi, s'emporta le Aïnou.

-Demain, c'est la finale. Le shaman Fight. Asakura Yoh contre Tao Ren, où Shoan si tu préfères.

Le lendemain, le combat tant attendu commença. Le stade était plein, les tribunes grouillant de supporters des deux combattants, devenus terriblement populaires au cours des précédents combats. Seul un petit groupe restait silencieux, groupe composé des amis des deux combattants. Yoh monta sur le ring et salua la foule d'un geste de la main. Puis il attendit. Peu de temps après, Shoan grimpa les marches du côtés opposé à celui duquel était venu Yoh. Il regarda la foule, sans sourire, et regarda ensuite Yoh. Là, son visage se décomposa, révélant un sourire de carnassier, comme un fauve devant une proie facile.

-Tu es venu, dit il en souriant toujours.

-Comme tu veux.

Et le combat s'engagea. Yoh tira son sabre de son fourreau, tandis que Shoan tirait le sabre bason. Les deux over soul apparurent et leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent.

-Tu ne peux pas lutter contre Enma, dit Shoan.

Il claqua des doigts et un poing de flamme noire s'écrasa sur le visage de Spirit of Samouraï, qui alla s'écraser deux mètres plus loin. Il se releva, le visage brûlé. Enma approcha d'un pas lent.

-Tu n'es pas assez fort pour me battre Yoh. Laisse moi passer. Tu n'es pas ma cible. Du moins pas encore.

-C'est pour ça que je me bat. Si je te laisse faire, tu voudras tuer tout le monde.

Yoh relança son over-soul au combat, et ce dernier parvint à porter un coup de sabre à Enma. Un morceau de son armure pendit tristement, révélant une plaie superficielle.

-Joli coup, dit Shoan. Enma, fait lui voir de quoi tu es capable.

Enma fabriqua une boule de feu qu'il lança sur SoS, le nimbant d'une aura de flamme qui le dévorait.

-Au fait, comment va ta petite amie, dit Shoan avec cruauté.

Yoh le regarda avec dégoût.

-Elle n'est pas morte, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais elle est toujours très faible. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en remettra jamais.

Shoan eut à nouveau un sourire cruel.

-Tant mieux, dit il.

Yoh, devenu fou de colère, se lança à corps perdu dans la bataille. Mais son over soul ne pouvait rivaliser avec Enma. Il explosa au bout d'un court combat, Enma déployant sa pleine puissance.

-Tu as perdu, Yoh.

-Pas encore !

La voix résonna dans tout le stade. Une voix connue comme étant celle d'Anna. Tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Anna se tenait debout, devant la sortie.

-A…Anna ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? dit Yoh.

-Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais rater ton combat final.

Elle regarda plus attentivement la scène.

-Même si je crois que je vais être déçue.

Yoh baissa les yeux.

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas le battre.

-Oh que si tu le peux. Mais pour ça, tu dois tout lâcher.

Yoh ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à cette proposition.

-Tout…lâcher ?

Alors il comprit. La haine le quitta, la peur aussi. Tout ses sentiments le quittèrent, de la colère à l'envie de gagner. Seule resta la compassion.

-J'ai compris, dit Yoh.

-Compris quoi, dit Shoan.

-Tu es un jibakureï.

-Oui, et alors ? Tu sais donc que pour me libérer, je dois tuer ton cher Hao.

-Non, Shoan. Tu te trompes. Tu es devenu un jibakureï car tu es en colère contre toi. Tu as laissé des regrets.

-Ah oui ? Lesquels ?

-Tu regrettes d'être mort avant d'avoir pu finir le match qui t'aurait prouvé ta force. Celle d'être shaman king ou seulement second.

Shoan ne dit rien pendant un moment.

-C'est peut être vrai. Mais dans ce cas, le seul moyen de me libérer est de me vaincre, et tu ne peux pas.

-Tu as encore faux, Shoan. Et je vais te le prouver.

Yoh ferma les yeux, et lâcha son sabre. Il leva les mains au ciel et les joignit en un geste de prière. Lorsqu'il les abaissa, elles brillaient d'une puissante lumière dorée.

-Qu'est ce que…commença Shoan.

Godolva apparu alors.

-Ce garçon, dit il en montrant Yoh, est le vainqueur.

-Quoi ? Impossible, il n'a pas gagné, dit Shoan.

-Si, Shoan. Car ce que tu vois dans ses mains n'est autre que le Great Spirit.

Shoan éclata de rire.

-Le Great Spirit ? Se pouvoir ridicule ? Ne me fais pas rire, vieil homme.

-Le Great Spirit choisi lui-même son shaman. C'est le seul fantôme à le faire. Il a lu dans le cœur de ce garçon. Il a n'y a vu que compassion et amour. C'est pourquoi il l'a accepté comme maître.

-Il ne peut pas avoir gagné le Great Spirit. Arrête de divaguer !

-Alors attaque, et tu verra.


	18. chapitre dixhuit: finale

Chapitre dix-huit : finale

Shoan ne pouvait y croire. Pourtant, il devait reconnaître que Yoh dégageait une puissance bien supérieure à celle qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt. De plus, il semblait de nouveau serein. La peur avait quitté son visage.

-Et bien on va voir !

Il lança son over-soul au combat.

-Ton minable pouvoir shamanique ne résistera pas à mon Enma !

Yoh ne bougea pas. Le démon arrivait sur lui à pleine vitesse, levant une énorme hache sortit de nulle part. Au dernier moment, alors qu'il abattait son arme, Yoh s'élança, et enfonça son bras dans le ventre du démon. Le choc ébranla les deux adversaires. Le démon lâcha sa hache et tomba à genoux, puis avec un dernier hoquet de surprise, l'over soul se brisa.

-P…Pas possible ! Comment as-tu pu le vaincre ?

-Regarde au dessus de toi, dit simplement Yoh.

Shoan leva la tête, et vit l'âme de Bason, le fantôme manipulé, s'élever légèrement vers le ciel.

-Il reviendra vers son vrai maître, pas avant. Je lui ai donné la liberté, le choix.

Shoan tomba à genoux.

-C'est pas vrai. Je vais perdre ? Face à Yoh ? Ce garçon si mou ?

Il leva les yeux sur son adversaire et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'un ne contenait que compassion et pitié, le second brûlait de haine.

-Je n'ai pas….Encore perdu !

Shoan se releva et fit réapparaître Enma.

-Comment peux tu encore invoquer un over soul sans fantôme ?

-Cet over soul est gros. Je ne peux en faire que deux en un match. Mais il lui reste un pouvoir que tu ne connais pas !

Shoan tendit les bras vers le démon.

-Prends mon âme ! Je te la donne en échange de la victoire !

-Tu es fou !

-Si on gagne, je récupérerais mon bien. Alors que toi, tu ne gagneras que la damnation éternelle !

Le démon attrapa le bras de Shoan et se mit à tirer dessus. Un lien doré apparu entre les mains du démon et celle de Shoan, redevenu Ren. Ce dernier tomba au sol, évanoui.

-Je suis Enma à présent. Craint notre puissance terrible.

Le démon écarta les mains.

-C'est l'attaque finale ! Celle qui marquera ta fin !

L'over soul, dans les mains duquel brillaient maintenant deux boules de feu gigantesque, tremblait de tous ses membres. Il semblait concentrer sa puissance.

-Allons y ! Big Bang Crush !

Les deux mains se rencontrèrent, créant une énorme boule de lumière. Cette dernière s'étira jusque sur tout le stade. Les gradins, les spectateurs, le ring, tout disparu dans la magnifique lumière. Puis les ombres retombèrent révélant le spectacle de désolation. Il ne restait rien. Les gradins et les supporters avaient été désintégrés, le ring, détruit.

-C'est fini ! J'ai gagné.

Puis la poussière retomba et Shoan vit une boule de lumière plus pure encore que celle dégagé peu avant. La lumière se dispersa, et Yoh en sortit. Il regarda tout autour de lui, et vit le désastre.

-Personne n'a survécut. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Yoh frappa le démon qui disparu de nouveau. L'âme de Shoan se mit à flotter dans les airs. Il chercha à parasiter Yoh, mais se heurta au Great Spirit.

-Il est temps de te reposer, dit Yoh.

Ouvrant les mains, il accueilli l'âme tourmenté en lui.

-Je dois maintenant…Finir mon travail.

La lumière de ses mains l'enveloppa peu à peu, et il s'éleva de terre. Arrivé à dix mètres de hauteur, il s'arrêta. Il frappa dans ses mains trois fois et récita une prière.

-_Une prière pour le père,_

_Une pour la mère,_

_Une pour la Terre,_

_Les âmes arrachées,_

_A leur corps doivent retourner,_

_En échange d'un sang versé,_

_Et d'une vie sacrifié._

La lumière qui rayonnait de son corps s'étira alors sur tout le stade, et tous les morts retrouvèrent la vie. La dernière à se lever, ce fut Anna. Elle le regarda d'un œil suspicieux, et il lui sourit. Comprenant soudain, elle porta les mains à sa bouche et se mit à pleurer.

-Je suis désolé, Ryu, Faust, Horo, Hao et tout les autres. Et enfin, je suis désolé…Anna.

Son corps devint noir et tomba sur le sol, sans vie.

-Non !!!!!

Le cri d'Anna traversa le stade, se répercutant sur les murs.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

Elle sauta sur le ring, on ne sait comment, et s'approcha des restes de Yoh. Elle le serra dans ses bras, le berçant comme un enfant.

-Tu vas te réveiller Yoh. Tu dois te réveiller !

Ryu arriva, et la prenant par l'épaule, l'éloigna de force du corps.

L'âme de Yoh s'envola vers le Great Spirit, mû par une force qu'il connaissait et contre laquelle il ne lutta pas. Il n'en voyait pas le besoin. Il fut finalement aspiré par la grande colonne et se retrouva dans la salle où le great spirit lui avait parlé autrefois.

-Te revoilà déjà, lui dit une voix.

-Et oui, dit il tranquillement.

Un vieillard sortit d'un recoin de la salle. Yoh savait qui il était. Il était le Great Spirit, sous forme humaine. Il vit sur son visage un grand nombre de rides profondes, plus que n'importe quel humain ne pouvait en avoir. Cet homme avait vu passer des millénaires.

-Que viens tu faire ici ?

-Je suis mort great Spirit. Je me suis sacrifié pour sauver tous les morts tués par Shoan. Je n'avais pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix.

-Pas cette fois !

L'esprit garda le silence un moment.

-Tu va repartir dit-il.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour deux raisons. D'abord, ta quête n'est pas finie. Tu dois créer un monde sans tristesse, ne l'oublie pas. Et deuxièmement, comment ferais je sans un shaman king pour me contrôler ?

Yoh se sentit soudain aspiré en arrière, et cru voir un sourire sur le visage buriné du vieillard.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux, et vit Anna emportée de force par Ryu. Difficile de dire celui qui pleurait le plus. Il se releva en s'aidant de ses coudes.

-Et ben ? Vous en faîtes une tête tous !

Anna se débarrassa de Ryu, qui tomba à genoux en pleurant, et en disant « il est revenu ! Le boss est vivant !!! », et elle se jeta au cou du jeune homme.

-J'ai cru te perdre.

-Et pourtant, je suis encore bien là.

Il regarda autour de lui, et vit tous ses amis se rapprocher de lui. Faust, Horo, Manta, Lyserg, Hao et son groupe, la malédiction de Shoan maintenant levée, s'étaient tous rassemblé pour fêter sa résurrection. Yoh se releva, et regardant vers le ciel, dit à voix basse.

-Tu te trompes, Great Spirit ! Ma quête est terminée !

FIN


End file.
